


Bell Bottoms/ AOB/ Larry mpreg

by Larvana



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - 1970s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Crossdressing Louis Tomlinson, Harry gets kidnapped by the government, M/M, Mpreg Louis, Omega Louis Tomlinson, Omega Niall Horan, Psychological Torture, Top Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larvana/pseuds/Larvana
Summary: Harry Styles is an Alpha who only wants to find love, but he shows this in a terrible way. He as slept with almost every omega in his small town. Expect for Louis. The one who Harry truly believes is his soul mate, but Louis doesn't want to be with someone who's been around the block more than a few times.  Harry just wants Louis, but Louis doesn't want Harry.Why is this placed in the 70s ? No reason other than I love the fashion.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s), Harry Styles/Original Male Character(s), Niall Horan/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Wattpad under my user -louistyles- but since Wattpad is rapidly changing for the worst Im moving my most popular works over here

Ever since Louis had presented as an Omega Harry couldn't help but feel an attraction towards him. Everyone in their small town knew he was going to be an Omega, but now since Harry's Alpha realized he feels a sexual and meaningful attraction. 

Usually all Harry wanted was sex, but with Louis he could see much more. Harry is 100% sure that Louis is his soul mate. The only problem is Louis doesn't want anything to do with Harry.

Of course Louis feels the attraction too. Louis just never imagined his mate would be a druggy and a sex crazed. He was afraid Harry would mate him then leave. That was frown upon but it could still happen. 

Harry just wanted Louis, and Louis doesn't want Harry.


	2. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first few chapters are going to he choppy because i started writing this when I was 15...I’m 19 now.

Louis sighed as he saw Bethany walk out of Harry's house with a smug look on her face. Louis knows he shouldn't feel jealous. It's just the omega in him talking,"stupid fucking omega," Louis mumbled as he stood up from his bed. He went to his small closet to pick out his outfit fo the day. 

He picked out a white with red stripes tennis skirt and a red shirt. He also picked out a white neck scarf to go with the outfit. He smiled as he put on his outfit.He slipped on a pair of red shoes with a small heel. He danced a little while looking into the mirror

After his little dance, he walked over to his makeup mirror and looked at his face. He just put on some light eyeshadow, a little mascara, and some red lipstick. He looked at himself in the mirror moving his face around a little. He smiled,"I'm so much prettier than Bethany," He mumbled to himself. 

"Louis," his mother called from downstairs,"come on we have to take the twins to ballet class," she called. Louis looked at himself one last time before rushing downstairs. He saw his mum and smiled,"Louis don't you think you're wearing too much makeup," she said looking at Louis as she packed each twin's ballet bags. 

"Mum I'm 17 years old," Louis whined. His mum shook her head," I'm not even wearing that much," he said,"why do I need to go with you anyway ?" Louis asked as he grabbed an apple that was sitting in the fruit bowl.

"So you won't be on your butt all day," Jay said as she grabbed the apple from Louis' hand,"I haven't washed them yet," she placed the apple back in the bowl. Louis sighed.

"If I go to the mall with Niall do I have to go ?" He asked. Jay sighed as she nodded her head. Louis jumped up and down a little," I'm going to tell him," Louis said as he rushed to the front door. Since Niall lived down the street he could easily walk there.

He walked out of the house. He walked towards Niall's house,"Hey princess," Louis heard from above. Louis rolled his eyes looking up at Harry's window. Harry was looking out his window without a shirt and messy hair.

"Don't call me that Harry," Louis rolled his eyes. Harr smiled.

"Wait down there," Harry shouted before he disappeared from the window. Louis sighed as he waited at Harry's house. He honestly doesn't know why he's waiting. Maybe once again it's the omega in him telling him to stay for his alpha. Even though Harry wasn't really his alpha his Omega believed they were soulmates. He saw Harry rush into the yard with only a pair of underwear on. Louis covered his eyes.

"Goddamit Harry at least put on something decent," Louis sighed. He heard Harry chuckle, and Louis rolled his eyes. 

"You're going to see it anyway baby."

"I highly doubt that," Louis said with his eyes still covered. Harry sighed as he removed Louis' hand.

"Come on don't act like you don't know we're soulmates," Harry said. Louis shook his head,"come on it's not healthy to deny your omega like that."

"And it's so much better sleeping with every fucking omega you see when your 'soulmate' lives next to you," Louis said with air quotes around soulmate. Harry chuckled.

"Is someone a bit jealous," Harry chuckled,"and plus you don't want to have sex with me and I'm a horney Alpha," Harry said. Louis' blood boiled. 

"Harry if you really wanted to be with me you would stop sleep with everything that has legs," Louis said before turning around and walking to Niall's house. Harry sighed as he saw Louis walking off. He knew Louis was right. He knew if ever wanted to be wth him he'd had to stop sleeping round, but he coudn't find the power in him to stop.

***

Louis groaned as Niall brought up his boyfriend, Zach. Louis hated Zach. He was almost as big as a dick as Harry," he said he loved me last night," Niall said and Louis nearly spat out his drink.

"What the fuck !" Louis whisper yelled. Niall nodded his head," he says he loves you, but he won't mate you ?" Louis asked and Niall rolled his eyes.

"You're so old fashion when it comes to this stuff," Niall sighed,"so what if we've had sex, but were not mated," Louis bit his lip," it doesn't matter."

"Niall, it's a big deal," Louis sighed," Alpha's don't like it when their mates aren't a virgin when," Louis took a sip pf drink," and I don't even want to think about my future mate having sex with someone who isn't me," Niall rolled his eyes.

"Your Alpa IS having sex with some else because you won't fucking mate with him," Niall groaned. Louis let out a huff," Louis it's dangerous for you not to be with your soulmate."

"It's even more dangerous for my 'soulmate' to be fucking everyone, but he doesn't seem to care," Louis shouted causing everyone in the food court to look his way. Louis rolled his eyes as he stood and walked out the food court. Niall sighed as he stood up and threw away their trash and followed Louis.

"Louis you're making a scene," Niall said as he grabbed Louis' arm. Louis rolled his eyes.

"I'm not causing a fu-"

"Louis ?" Louis turned around and saw Harry looking at him. But Harry wasn't alone, he had one of his toys with him, Mary. He had his arm wrapped around her waist. Louis could feel his inner omega cry.

"Harry I don't want to fucking talk to you," Louis said before walking away. Louis could hear Niall run behind him. 

Harry watched as Louis walked away. He wanted to run to Louis and tell him that she didn't matter, He wanted to tell him the only reason he sleeps with people was because he was trying to fill the void he felt when Louis rejected him. He wanted to grab him by the hips and kiss him on the lips. 

"What's wrong with him ?" Mary asked as she chewed on her gum loudly. Harry gave Louis one last look before he shrugged,"Harry I'm bored, let's go to my house and have some fun," Mary giggled. Harry sighed and nodded his head.

***

"Harry's a fucking asshole," Louis mumbled as his mum cuddled with him. Jay knew Louis was upset, so she let the cuss word slid," he knows were soulmates, so why would sleep with some else," Jay rubbed Louis' back.

"Baby tell him it makes you sad, and he'll stop," Jay said.

"No he won't," Louis bit his lip,"and even if he does stop, doesn't change the fact he's slept with everyone," Louis mumbled,"everyone has seen what's supposed to be mine," Louis explained,"and it doesn't help my heat is next week."

Jay sighed,"it's going to be okay baby," Jay kissed Louis' head,"it's going to be okay ?"


	3. Two

Louis walked out his closet sighing. He had to go to school today. He looked in the mirror. He was wearing a pair of high-waisted bell bottoms and a red, white and blue crop top. He looked at all his shoes and picked out a pair of red platform heels. He bit his lip as he did a little spin in the mirror. He nodded happily. 

"Lou, Niall called, he said he'd be here in 10 minutes," Jay said through the door. Niall always drove him to school because he owned a car, but Louis was still kind of pissed at him. 

"Okay," Louis said as he grabbed his school books that were on his desk. Louis ran downstairs and sat on the couch. About 10 minutes later Louis heard a car's horn. He ran outside and saw Niall's red convertible. It wasn't a secret that Niall' parents were rich. 

Louis heard Harry's front door open and close. Louis sighed and ignored Harry. In the corner of his eye, he saw Harry get into his white truck. Louis stopped at Niall's car and got in,"FUCK !" Louis heard Harry shouted. He got out of his car and slammed the door," Horan," Harry said as he ran up to Niall's car,"I need a ride."

Niall licked his lips and looked at Harry then at Louis. Louis bit the inside of his lip and shook his head. Niall bit his lip,"get in," Niall sighed. Harry smiled at Harry before he jumped into Niall's car. Louis groaned.

"Thanks, Niall," Harry smiled. Harry sat behind Louis and started to sniff," Louis you smell so good, fuck," Harry mumbled as he took in a big whiff. Louis rolled his eyes.

"Harry, stop being fucking weird," Louis mumbled as he crossed his arms.

"Shit, Louis are you about to go in heat ?" Harry asked as he took another big whiff. He noticed Louis' smell was sweeter than usual. Harry bit his lip and let out a grunt.

"That's none of your business," Louis muttered. He was supposed to go into heat in four days. Usually, a random person can start to smell that sweet heat scent one or two days before your heat. Louis knew the reason why Harry could already smell him was because Harry his 'soulmate'.

Niall bit his lip and start to drive. Harry was starting to realise why it was a bad idea to sit behind Louis. Louis' scent was hitting him in the face which was causing the Alpha in him react. He let out a low possessive growl, and he was slowly getting hard. He instantly wanted to protect Lois and not leave his side till his heat came. 

Ten minutes of smelling Louis' delicious smell he was nearly popping out of his pants. Once the car was parked at school Louis turned around to see why Harry hadn't talked the whole car ride. Louis gasped when he saw Harry. His pupils dilated, a huge bludge in his pants, and small growls leaving from the back of his throat. Harry was releasing a smell that reeked of dominance, and Louis could feel slick coat his hole. 

Niall and a couple other bystanders noticed what was going on, and all stopped to see what would happen. Niall knew if he didn't interfere, Louis would go into heat early and they would fuck in the middle of the school parking lot. Niall put his hand on Louis' shoulder,"let's go, Louis," Niall whispered. Louis nodded his head and slowly got out of Niall;s car. Both of them could hear Harry let out a loud growl that left Louis whimpering and slick coming from his hole. 

As Louis and Niall were walking away they heard Harry say in a dominant voice,"I'll be joining you in your heat.”

Harry and Louis were still affected by lunch. Harry was still reeking of dominance and Louis was still ready to submit. Every time Harry got near Louis he would let out a growl warning people not to get close to Louis. Niall had to stay near Niall every chance he got to make sure Harry wouldn't pounce on Louis. 

At Lunch, Harry and Louis were staring at each other. There was two table in between them, and people didn't dare to sit where they coudn' t see each other,"Earth to Louis," Niall sighed. Louis hummed still staring at Harry,"what happened to hating Harry ?" he asked. 

Louis still hated Harry, but his omega was taking over. The only reason it took over so easily was that he was so close to his heat. Harry stood up and started to walk towards Louis. The whole cafeteria could tell Harry was all alpha and Louis was all omega. Everyone knew not to mess with them or who knows what Harry would do. 

All the teachers stopped what they were doing and started to slowly walk towards Harry. Harry sat down in front of Louis the smell Harry was reeking of was getting stronger by second causing Louis to whimper. Louis could feel his hoe getting wet by his slick, "Harry you're going to put Louis into an early heat," Niall whispered. Harry let out a growl causing Louis to whimper even more. The smell Harry was putting out was starting to affect all the omegas that weren't mated.

An alpha teacher thought it was time to step in. He walked over to the couple and put his hand on Harry's shoulder receiving a growl from Harry. He ignored it," Mr.Styles and Mr.Tomlinson I need you guys to go t the nurse," he said in his alpha voice which affected Louis, and that cause Harry to growl at the teacher," Styles, I suggest you stop growling at me and walk with your buddy to the nurse," Harry stood up throwing his hair back and waited for Louis to stand up. Louis bit his lip. As he stood up Niall looked at his bum and saw Louis had a huge slick stain. Niall gasped as he stood up after Louis grabbing his jacket. Before Louis could leave Niall tied the jacket around Louis' waist. 

The teacher nodded his head and Harry took Louis's hand and started to walk out the lunch room. The teacher decided it was better if he followed them to make sure nothing would happen. 

Once they got to the nurse's office the nurse could smell Harry and Louis. She walked out and took one look," he's about to go in early heat," the nurse gasped.

"I know, I can smell," The teacher rolled his eyes," but what about the alpha, he shouldn't be acting like this unless he was his mate," as the teacher said that Harry possessively wrapped his arms around Louis.

"They're soulmates," the nurse sighed,"they need to get away from each other before the alpha-"

"Harry," the teacher said.

"Before Harry has sex with Louis right here," she said

"He's in full alpha mode, he would literally fight anyone who even touched Louis," He whispered.

"Well, Mr.Smith, what do you suggest we do ?" she asked with her arms crossed. They looked over and saw Harry with his node buried into Louis' neck. He nibbled a little at Louis' marking spot.

"Can't wait to fuck you," Harry whispered," going to mate you and fill you up with my pups, everyone will know who belong to," Harry's alpha was talking. Louis was a whimpering mess. His pants full of slick. 

Mr. Smith looked at the nurse," call Mr.Tomlinson's mom," he sighed," or something, I'll try to get Harry off of Louis," the nurse walked over to her office and Harry walked over to the couple. He didn't know what to do. Harry was whispering not school appropriate things into Louis' ear which caused the omega to submit even more. Mr.Smith knew Harry personally, his little brother is dating Harry's older sister. He's seen the way Harry and Louis interact with each other. He knows if Louis wasn't in his omega mind set he wouldn't let Harry do these things to him. Mr.Smith didn't care if they were soulmates, he knew Harry slept around and he knew Louis didn't like that. Mr.Smith felt the need to interfere so Louis wouldn't feel shit about himself once he's back to normal.

"Harry get off of him," Mr.Smith said as he tried to pull off Harry.

"Fuck off, Ronald," Harry growled in his alpha voice,"leave me and my omega alone," Harry tightened his grip onto Louis. Ronald sighed as he pried Harry off of Louis. Ronald didn't dare to touch Louis knowing how Harry would react. He dragged Harry into the nurse's office and slammed the door. Ronald bit his lip. Louis was still dazed, and he wasn't sure what to do. 

The nurse cracked the door open," Louis' mother is on the way," she smiled before shutting the door. Right when she said that Ronald was hit with a sweet smell. It smelled like an Omega's heat, and Ronald knew who's heat it was. He looked down and saw Louis whimpering. Ronald could hear Harry going crazy in the nurses' office. 

Five minutes of Harry going crazy and Louis struggling not to play with himself Jay came running into the school to get her son. She smelt her son's heat and looked around and saw how it affected the alpha's at the school. Jay ran towards where they said Louis would be and Ronald helped carry him in the car. Once he was in the front seat Jay turn towards Mr.Smith,"thank you," she smiled. Ronald smiled.

"Anything to help Louis," he smiled,"anything."

"Ronald, we've talked about this," Jay sighed,"He's only seventeen and you're twenty-eight," Ronald. Louis was in the car pulling at his pants wanting to yank the down and shove his fingers up him.

Ronald sighed, and didn't say anything. He looked at Louis and bit his lip,"Look at him," Ronald sighed. Jay looked at her son. Louis was pulling at his pants.

"No Ronald," Jay said before she walked to the driver side. She got in the car and drove off.

"Let me go," Harry growled. The nurse-Mrs.Trucks-was keeping Harry in her office. 

"Harry, honey you need to calm down. If we let you go you're going to jump on an unmated omega, and we can't have you doing that," She said. Harry growled at her for the hundredth time. Mrs. Trucks rolled her eyes and gripped Harry's arms. 

On Saturday, one day after his heat, Louis walked out of his house in a pair of jean shorts. Louis' mom gave him twenty pounds to go grocery shopping. Louis saw Harry doing yard work and he blushed. 

Harry looked over at Harry and licked his lips,"Hey baby," Harry waved at Louis,"smelt good the other day, almost triggered my rut," Louis looked down at his sneaker covered feet. Hary put down the bag full of weeds and walked towards Louis. Harry sniffed Louis,"you still smell like heat," he bit his lip,"let me go with you."

Louis rolled his eyes,"Don't you have yard work," he asked. Harry shrugged and wiped the sweat off his forehead. 

"The yard can wait," Harry said as he picked up his black tank top and put it on. Harry was wearing a pair of short red Adidas shorts and a pair of black Adidas with white stripes. He was also wearing some black socks. (This was an actual outfit my dad wore in the 70's...before you ask he was born 1967).

Louis sighed and nodded his head,"Fine, but if I see you looking at my bun you're leaving," Louis told Harry. Harry chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Can I get one look ?" Harry asked licking his lips. Louis squinted his eyes at Harry and crossed his arms.

"No," was all Louis said before he started to walk away. Harry glanced at Louis' bum and ran to catch up with him. 

They walked in silence. Harry glanced at Louis' face, his beautiful face. He ran his eyes down Louis' face noticing everything about him. Every pore, every groove, every imperfection. All his imperfections made him perfect. Like his crooked nose. God, Harry loved his crooked nose. Harry loved everything about Louis,"stop staring at me," Louis blushed. 

Harry bit his lip as he gave one last glanced at Louis before looking at his feet. God, he loved Louis,


	4. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short filler chapter!!

Louis and Harry were almost to the store, and Harry was biting his lip softly. He could still smell a little bit of Louis' heat. Harry tried his best not to get hard, but he failed.

"Harry, if you're going to walk with me can you at least not get hard," Louis mumbled. Harry looked down at his crotch and noticed a small,forming bulge. 

"It's your heat," Harry sighed,"I can't control it," Louis nodded his head.

They walked all the way to the store in silence. Once they entered the store, Harry noticed a girl he slept with last week. Harry sighed and lowered his head hoping she wouldn't notice him. 

Louis looked at Harry and scrunched his eyebrows,"Harry what's wrong ?" Louis asked. Before Harry could answer a girl ran towards Harry. Harry sighed unhappily.

"Harry," The girl smiled

"Kelly," Harry faked smiled. Kelly blushed a little.

"I thought you wouldn't remember my name," she giggled. Harry nodded his head, Louis noticed how uncomfortable Harry was.

"Harry, we need to get my birth control," Louis stepped in. That wasn't a complete lie. Louis had to take heat pills because he's heats were intense. It would be nearly impossible for him to spend his alone without the pills.

Harry's eyes widened.

"Why does a virgin need birth control," Kelly asked. Louis and Harry rolled their eyes.

"because Kelly I have terrible heats because my soulmate lives right next to me," Louis sighed,"you probably don't know what a heat because you probably have STDs."

Before anymore words could be shared Harry picked Louis up and walked away from Kelly. Once they were at the pharmacy Harry put Louis down.

"Go get your pills," Harry sighed. Louis slowly walked to the pharmacist and payed for his pills. 

Louis and Harry finished their shopping trip quietly. 

Harry walked Louis home and helped him with the groceries.

"Louis, I'm sorry," Harry mumbled. Louis and Harry both were sitting on Louis' bed with the door open. 

"About what ?" Louis asked.

"Sorry that I've slept with almost every omega at our school."

"It's okay Harry," Louis played with his white sheets.

"I promise I'll stop."


	5. Four

Harry had a serious case of blue balls. He hasn't slept with anyone in three weeks. He was going mad.

Right now he was beating his meat. His eyes were closed tightly as images of Louis riding him filled his mind,"fuck," Harry moaned ad he threw his head back against his pillow. 

And like a volcano, cum erupted from his shaft. His knot had popped even though he wasn't inside an omega. Cum coated his hand. Harry looked down and wiped his hand on his sheets; he would clean that up later. 

Harry slowly got out of bed and put some briefs on. His penis was a bit sensitive considering his knot was still popped.

He laid back down on his bed and sighed,"if don't get inside an omega soon I'll go mad," Harry whispered to himself,"but I promised Louis."

Harry heard a knock on the door and he sighed. Since he was the only one home he had to answer.

Harry walked out of his room still in his briefs. Once Harry got to the door he sighed. He opened the door and was met with Louis who looked like he just rolled out of bed. He had a huge t-shirt on that covered his silk shorts. He had a letter in his hand.

"Hey Lou," Harry smiled, shamelessly checking Louis out. He looked over Louis' golden thighs and bit his lip. 

Louis didn't hear Harry, he was too busy staring at Harry's visible knot through his briefs. His knot was huge. Louis could feel his hole clench, he needed to be filled up with Harry's knot.

Harry noticed where Louis was looking and chuckled,"Louis, what's the letter for ?" Harry asked. Louis shook his head roughly and handed Harry the letter.

"It's-um-it's," Louis licked his lips,"it's a letter from Gemma's boyfriend; it was accidentally sent to my house," Louis handed Harry the letter. Harry chuckled as he took the letter,"is someone there," he asked. Louis wanted to know if anyone caused Harry to pop his knot by jacking him off.

"Nope just me," Harry nodded his head,"wanna come in ?" Harry asked. Louis glanced quickly at Harry's knot then back at Harry's face,"it will go down soon since I'm not inside an omega," he explained

"Oh okay," Louis said as he stepped past Harry. Without a second thought Louis started walking towards Harry's room. He slowly walked up the stairs. 

Harry followed Louis staring at his bum as he followed behind him. He wanted to bit his bum, but he didn't. Harry knew Louis wouldn't enjoy it. 

Louis walked into Harry's room and was instantly hit with a horny alpha smell,"Jesus," Louis mumbled. The musty smell smelt sweet to Louis, he couldn't help but let out small moan.

Harry went up behind Louis,"smells good doesn't baby ?" Harry whispered into Louis' ear. Louis nodded his head slightly he turned his head towards Harry.

Louis and Harry stared into each others eyes. Louis brought his lips to Harry's. He turned around so his chest was pressed against Harry's.

Harry placed his hands on the curve of Louis' back. Louis' arms were wrapped against Harry's neck. Their lips were in-sync as their tongues battled. Harry brought his hands to Louis' bum and squeezed it harshly. Louis moaned onto Harry's mouth. 

Harry pushed Louis so he was lying on his back on his bed. Harry was on top of Louis grinned against him slightly. Harry's knot hadn't gone down at the slightest, so Harry was still sensitive. Harry didn't care though he was dry humping his soul mate. He wasn't with someone random girl just to get him off, he was with the only person that matters. 

Louis was whimpering and moaning against Harry's lips. He was getting hard in his panties. Harry could fill Louis' small cock getting hard. 

"Baby," Harry mumbled as he pulled their lips apart.

"Yeah," Louis said breathlessly. Harry was still grinding against him.

"Do you want me to fo something," Harry asked, he brought his hand to Louis' hard on

Louis looked into Harry's eyes,"please do."

"What do you want me to do ?" Harry asked as he placed his hands on Louis' waist. Louis thrusted his hips up.

"Eat me out," Louis whimpered. Harry ran his hands down Louis' curves.

"Are you clean down there ? Is there any hair down there," Harry asked.

"It's clean," he mumbled,"cleaned it last night," Harry moaned slightly. Harry crawled down and pulled Louis' shorts down reveling his white cloth panties. 

Harry bit his lip. He slowly pulled down Louis' panties. Louis' small omega cock sprung up, "fuck baby," Harry parted Louis legs. He moaned at the sight of Louis' wet pink hole,"so pretty," Harry mumbled. He watched as slick ooze around Louis' hole. Slick was being to make a mess on Harry's bed. 

Louis let out a whine,"do something," he whimpered. Harry shook his head slightly and brought his lips to Louis' hole. He licked over it trying to get as much slick as he could. Harry moaned at the taste. 

Louis' sweet smell began to fill up Harry's room. Harry moaned as he nibbled onto his hole. Louis whimpered and gripped Harry's sheets. 

Harry continued nibbling and licking Louis' hole. Louis was a whimpering and moaning mess. Harry gripped on to Louis' cheeks and spread his cheeks. The he shoved his tongue into Louis' tight hole.

"Harry," Louis moaned loudly as he came. Harry kept on licking even after Louis already came. Harry even added a finger into Louis' hole. Louis clenched around Harry's finger and tongue.

"Sensitive," Louis whined. Harry gave Louis' hole was last big lick before pulling away. He took his finger out and smiled up at Louis.

"Are you okay ?" Harry asked. Louis nodded his head,"do you want to cuddle ?" Harry asked. Harry never cuddled after any sexual act. It was usable cum and done, but Louis was different. 

Louis nodded his head. Harry crawled up to Louis and wrapped Louis into his arms. 

"Please don't sleep with other people," Louis whispered,"I don't think I'll be able to take it,"  
Harry kissed Louis on top of the head.

"I won't I promise," Harry reassured,"hey, Lou ?" Harry asked.

"Yeah."

"Will you go out with me ?" Harry asked as he chewed on his lip. He was afraid of what Louis would answer.

"Of course," Louis whispered. A small smile grew on his face. Harry smiled widely and started to rub Louis' back.

God, he loved Louis.

***

"Harry, do you really need to be here while I'm getting ready ?" Louis asked. Louis and Harry have been together for a week, and Harry was on cloud nine. 

Harry nodded his head softly,"you look cute when you're looking for an outfit to wear," Harry smiled. Louis rolled his eyes playfully and walked back into his closet. His put on a pair of high waisted bell bottoms and a tight blue tee shirt. He tucked this shirt in and began looking for shoes. He put on a pair of black heels.

"How do you wear heels everyday ?" Harry asked,"it sounds like torture," Louis giggled and put the shoes,"you know I don't know why it takes you so long to get ready, just wear your panties. You always look good in those."

Louis walked out of the closet giggling,"you saw me in me naked a couple times, and now you want to only see me in my panties," Harry nodded his head.

"They suit you, they make your bum look great," Harry closed his eyes and thought about Louis' bum in his panties,"wonder what it's like to be inside there," Harry mumbled.

"No, your penis is not going anywhere near my bum till you get tested," Louis told Harry. Harry's eyes opened and he looked at Louis.

"I'm clean," he told him.

"Harry, aids is spreading like its the common cold," Louis sighed,"I just want to make sure you're clean because you never know."

Harry nodded his head softly,"I'll get tested," he agreed. Louis smiled and kissed Harry on the lips.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rereading what i wrote at 15 and want to die but it does get better towards the end


	6. Five

Harry bit his lip as he checked Louis out. Louis was talking to Niall about Niall's boyfriend ignoring him. Harry wasn't paying attention. He was too busy staring at Louis' bum. His bell bottoms cupped it perfectly. Niall looked over Louis' shoulder and sighed.

"Your boyfriend is definitely not ignoring you," Niall groaned. Louis looked behind him about giggled.

"Harry, could you not look at my bum in public ?" Louis asked. Harry looked away from Louis' bum to Louis' eyes.

"As you wish," Harry nodded his head,"maybe I can look at tonight," Harry winked. Louis rolled his eyes.

"No you're not," Louis told Harry,"you have to stay at your house tonight."

"With you," Harry hummed. Louis shook his head,"but why," Harry whined,"I just wanna be with my soulmate."

"Because Harry, I promised I would hang out with Niall," Louis explained. Harry huffed.

"Is he spending the night at yours ?" Harry asked. Louis nodded his head softly. Harry smiled.

"How about I invite Charles over to my house so I can also have someone to hang out with," Harry told Louis. Louis nodded his head.

"Oh Harry, I forgot to get my um," Louis looked at Niall and whispered into Harry's ear,"nice panties in your room," Louis' nice panties were just basic cotton panties with lace trim. Louis showered at Harry's house and left his panties there.

"I'll give them to you after school," Harry looked down at the watch on his wrist,"well baby I gotta go, bye," Harry kissed Louis on the cheek before walking away.

"Are you and Harry already fucking ?" Niall asked. Louis gasped and shook his head.

"The most Harry's had inside me is his index finger, and that was only a one time," Louis explained,"I don't even want him to fuck me till he gets tested." 

Niall nodded his head choosing not to say anything. Louis sighed as he looked down the hallway. His eyes fell on Harry, but Harry was talking to a girl, Tammy to be exact. She was known to put out easily. Harry had slept with her a couple times. She was extremely pretty, way prettier that Louis could ever be. She was small, barely even 5'2", while Louis was almost 5'4". She had a thin waist with a flat stomach, Louis has a curvy waist and small little pudge. She had long blonde hair while Louis had brown. Harry's slept with her multiple times, and never had made love to Louis. The only thing they had similar was their icy blue eyes. They were complete opposite.

"Why would he be talking to her ?" Louis asked with a quiet voice. Niall looked at the two and noticed Harry laughing. Niall sighed and shook his head.

"Maybe a class project ?" He suggested, he knew that wasn't likely

"They don't have any class together," Louis wiped the tears that were forming in his eyes,"he's probably talking about how I won't put out, and he just wants to fuck someone," Niall sighed and took Louis into his arms.

"Wanna go up a see what he's talking about," Niall asked as he rubbed down Louis' back.  
Louis nodded his head softly. Niall let go of Louis and took his hand. They walked behind Harry and started listening to the conversation.

"So you dad will he able to take me Monday ?" Harry asked Tammy. Tammy nodded her head.

"Yep !" She said in her high pitched.

"Okay good," Harry sighed. Harry was about to say something when he sniffed the air. He smelt his omega, but he was sad. Harry turned around and saw his teary eyed soulmates. Harry cooed as he took Louis into his arms,"what's wrong ?" Harry asked

"You're tired of waiting for me to put out," he whispered into Harry's chest. Harry shook his head.

"No baby, her dad does test for any kind of sexual transmitted diseases," Harry kissed him on the head,"I asked if her dad could test and she said he could. I'm getting tested Monday," Louis sniffed and rubbed his nose on Harry's green sweater. Harry fixed Louis blue shirt by tucking it back into his pants,"the only person I ever want to sleep with is you, I can promise."


	7. Six

"Harry," Louis moaned as he gripped onto Harry's hair. Harry was once again eating him out. Harry's tongue rapidly lick Louis' hole. He pushed two fingers in and out of Louis. 

Louis was about to be pushed over the edge. when Louis' door swung open. Louis looked up and gasped. His mum was standing at the door dumbfounded. Harry looked up at Jay. Slick was running down his chin and his lips were slightly swollen. Harry's eyes widened and tried to cover them up with the sheets.

"Louis," Jay mumbled,"what is this ?" She asked,"I thought you only wanted to have sex with your mate ?" 

Louis couldn't think of anything to say,"Harry's my soulmate," he whispered,"and we're not having sex, he's just pleasuring me," he mumbled. Harry poked his head from under the covers.

"Louis doesn't want to have sex with me yet, and I can see why," Harry still had slick dribbling down. Louis sighed and wiped his slick off of Harry's chin,"Hey, I was saving that for later," he whispered.

Jay cringed,"just lock your door next time," Jay mumbled before closing the door. Harry was going to go back down when Louis stopped him.

"Not in the mood anymore," Louis told him. Harry nodded his head and crawled up towards Louis. He wrapped his arms around Louis and took in his smell. They were calm, almost asleep till Louis said,"I want a baby," Harry's eyes shot open.

"You want a what ?" Harry asked. His eyes were still wide.

"Obviously not now, but one day, hopefully after high school, I want to get pregnant," he said.

"After high school !" Harry stood up,"Louis I'm planning on going to college," Harry started to put on his boxers. Louis groaned.

"Okay, we can still have a pup and you can go to college," he mumbled.

"No Louis," Harry groaned,"I don't want pups directly after high school," Harry angrily pulled on his pants. Louis lowered his head. 

"I just thought-"

"No Louis," Harry threw on his shirt,"just stop thinking," Harry grabbed his shoes and looked at Louis,"I'm not mad at you, I just need time to think," he said before walking out. 

After a couple minutes of Louis lying naked on his bed. He thought about what Harry said and shook his head. Jay softly knocked on his door before opening it,"Nialls here," she said softly.

Louis looked up and nodded his head,"send him up." Louis wasn't worried about nuance seeing him naked. They've seen each other naked close to a hundred times.

Niall sadly walked into Louis' room and went straight to Louis. Louis embraced his best friend,"what's wrong ?" Louis whispered. 

Niall stayed quiet for a minute before he started crying,"I'm pregnant,”the fake blond whimpered.

****  
Harry had his record player turned all the way up. One of the greatest playing on blast, Elvis. Smoke was filling his room, along with the smell of weed.

His mom wouldn't be home till a couple hours. He was taking that time to enjoy a nice blunt. Usually an omega would be under him, but since he's with Louis, he's alone. 

Alone, and the thought of a child far from his thoughts, but Louis was fresh in his mind. His tiny waist, his huge bum, he tiny nipples, and the way he tastes. God, Harry loved the way he tastes. 

Harry placed his half smoked blunt in between his lips, and shoved his hand down his pants. He pulled out his cock and started to jack himself off. 

Harry had no worry in the world.

*****

"You have to tell him," Louis told Niall as he pulled on a pair of cotton panties. 

"How can I tell him if he won't talk to me," Niall mumbled,"After I told him I wanted to mate, he's been avoiding me like the plague." 

Louis put on of Harry's button ups and sat on the bed next to Niall,"I think you should March up to Zach's house and demand to talk to that asshole."

Niall sighed and ran his fingers through his brown, once blonde hair,"he doesn't want to see me."

"So what ! You're pregnant, and he's the father, he has ever right to know," louis told him crossing his arms. 

Niall looked down at his jeans,"you're right," he whispered. Niall stood up slowly,"His mum is at work, might as well go now," Niall gave Louis a hug,"I love you," he whispered before letting go.

"I love too," Louis smiled. Niall walked out of louis' room.

******

It was about two hours later, and Anne walked into her house. She was greeted by the smell of marijuana and cigarette smoke.

"goddamnit Harry," Anne mumbled as she placed her purse on the counter. Anne walked upstairs and saw harry's door wide open. He was smoking his second blunt, and a thin sheet was covering his naked waist. 

Harry looked up and saw his mum,"fuck," Harry mumbled as he put out his blunt. His blood shot eyes met his mum's anger eyes.

"What did I tell you about smoking weed in my house ?" Anne asked as she crossed her arms.

"That if you catch me doing it again, you'll cut me off," harry mumbled.

"So you now have to pay rent, for your own clothes, your own food, everything. You're lucky I'm letting you live in my house," Anne said, obviously heated.

Harry sighed,"I won't do it again," he plead.

"Bullshit, you said that last time," Anne yelled,"you know what we'll talk about this when you're sober, and I'm cooled down," Anne said before walking away. 

Harry laid back down and sighed,"fuck," he whispered to himself,"what am I going to do."

Harry was in a store that sold panties. He was planning on buying Louis some sexy panties. It was his way of saying 'Sorry for being an asshole'. He had a cigarette between his lips, it wasn't lit, he just had it there for when he leaves the store.

Omegas would raise their eyebrows when they saw Harry. He shrugged it off and continued to look for stuff for Louis. He stumbled across a lingerie set. It was two pieces. Both made of white lace. There were clips on the panties so you could wear thigh highs. Harry chewed on his bottom lip. He wanted to buy it for Louis, but he wasn't sure if Louis was comfortable with wearing this kind of stuff. The majority of Louis' panties were just white cotton. Sometimes they would be pink, and sometimes they would have a lace trim. Nothing sexy. Harry sighed as he looked at it, he would love to see Louis in it.

"Fuck it," Harry whispered as picked up. He got Louis some white thigh highs and walked to the register. He looked up and sighed. It was his ex-fuck buddy, Mitch.

"Thought you weren't ready to date anyone," he mumbled as he started to type in the price.

"Mitch," Harry sighed,"you know I said that because of my soulmate," Harry watched Mitch fingers move quickly.

"Guess you finally got your dick out of an Omega long enough for Louis to finally take you," Mitch whispered. Harry rolled his eyes.

"That much just for bra and panties ?" Harry mumbled in shock. He took out cash and handed the right amount to Mitch,"Guess I'm not eating tonight," he sighed. He grabbed the bag before walking out the store.

***

"Your mom told me to keep the door open." Harry laughed. Louis was doing his makeup when Harry walked into his room. He had a bag in his hand. He walked up to Louis and kissed his cheek.

"Guess she doesn't want a repeat of last time," Louis put down his red lip gloss and giggled. He then smiled up at Harry and asked. "What's in the bag ?"

"Little I'm sorry present for you," Harry told him. Louis got out of his chair. He was wearing on of Harry's button ups. It went down to his thighs, covering his panties. Harry bit his lip.

"You look so fucking hot," he mumbled as he checked louis out. His eyes landed on Louis' golden thighs.

"You know I've been thinking about mating." Louis giggled and said.

"What?" Harry looked up at Louis' face with wide eyes.

"After you get tested, I think we should mate," Louis smiled and continued. "You get tested tomorrow right?"

"yeah baby," Harry nodded his head, he whispered,"do you really want to mate?"

,"You're my soulmate, of course I want to mate you. Now, show me what you bought me."Louis took Harry's hand Louis gave Harry a quick kiss on the lips.

Harry pulled out the lingerie set. Louis smiled. He took it in his hands.

"Definitely wearing this the night we mate. Bet I'll look good in it too." Louis whispered,"bet I'll look good in it too."

"So fucking good," Harry nodded his head, Louis looked down at the price tag.

"Haz, you don't have to pay this much on me," Louis said. "Gemma told me what happened, I don't want all your money to go on me. I want you to spend it on food and rent."

"This is what I want Louis, I want to buy you things. I want to be the one who supports you. I want to be the one who loves you."


	8. Seven

"Babe !" Harry shouted as he ran into Louis' room. He had his papers in his hand telling him he was clean. He stopped and looked at what was going on. Louis was on his red princess phone that his mum let him keep in his room.

He was on the phone talking to Niall.

"He's moving !" Louis shouted. He stunned Harry's a bit. Louis was quite for a little before saying, "he better be sending you money monthly," louis let Niall talk for a while.

Harry was wondering why Zach would need to send Niall money. Harry crossed his arms and watched Louis. 

Louis was about to say something about the baby when he saw Harry in the corner of his eye, "Um Niall, Haz is here, I'll call you you back," louis mumbled before hanging up. 

Harry walked over to Louis and handed him the papers. Louis looked over it and smiled, "How about tomorrow ?" Louis asked as he sat down the papers. Harry sat down next to louis and started to kiss his neck. 

"Sounds fantastic," Harry mumbled against Louis' neck. Louis chewed on his lip softly. Tomorrow was going to be fun.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Louis and Harry had rented out a hotel room. Harry was out getting Louis roses, and Louis was in the hotel room getting ready. 

Louis was sitting on the queen sized bed clipping Thigh highs to his panties. There were a couple of candles surrounding him. He was about to lose his virginity to his soul mate. The one he was going to spend his life with. The thought of that coated his hole with slick.

Harry knocked on the door one time before walking into the hotel room. He had a huge Bouquet of roses. Louis smiled.

Harry was wearing green bell bottoms with a yellow button up shirt. His top two buttons were undone.  
(Lol that 70s fashion)

Louis bit his lip. You could see Harry's bulge clear as day. It was huge. All alpha cocks were huge. 

"Don't you look beautiful," Harry whispered. He sat down next to louis. 

Louis didn't look up at Harry. He was staring at Harry's cock. He licked his lips, "harry," louis whispered. 

"Yes baby," harry said. He lifted Louis' head so he could look him in the eyes. 

"I want it," Louis whined. Harry rubbed Louis' thigh softly.

"I know you do baby," Harry whispered. He looked down at what Louis was wearing,"stand up and show me what you're wearing."

Louis bit his lip softly. Louis stood up. When Louis stood up there was a huge wet stain on the comforter. Harry smiled when he saw that. 

Louis blushed when he saw it,"sorry," he whispered. He was embarrassed that he was leaking.

"It's Okay baby," harry whispered. Louis chewed on his lip, he was extremely nervous. He was about to give his virginity to his soulmate. Harry noticed how nervous Louis was and smiled softly. He patted his lap softly,"come her,baby," he whispered. 

Louis looked at Harry lap. His hard cock was practically popping out of his pants. It looked like it was about to bust through the zipper. It looked like it hurt. 

Louis slowly scooted his way to Harry's lap. He plopped down right into Harry's crotch. Harry's smile got wider. He ran his hand up and down louis' tiny waist. He kissed louis' mating spot softly,"so pretty ,baby," Harry whispered against Louis' neck. Slick spilled out of Louis' hole. 

"Harry," Louis whined. He needed Harry's cock inside him.

"Yes angel," Harry brought his lips to Louis' ear,"what do you want, love."

"Harry, I need you," Louis whispered. Harry smirked.

"Strip," he commanded. Louis obeyed. He hopped of of Harry's lap and stripped out of his little lingerie set. He stood naked in front of Harry. This was the first time he saw Louis in his birthday suit,"lay down," harry mumbled. 

Louis nodded his head and crawled onto the bed. He flopped on his back and spread his legs out, giving Harry easy access to his hole.

While Louis was doing that Harry was standing up wiggling out of his green bell bottoms. He wasn't wearing any boxers so his cock sprung up,but falling back down due to it's size, right when his pants were off. Harry unbuttoned his shirt and threw it next to his pants.

Harry crawled up to Louis and smiled. He was truly beautiful. The way his sweaty forehead trapped his fluffy brown fringe. This way the slick endlessly poured out of him. His blue eyes covered my his dark, lustful pupils. Harry was lucky to have him as his mate. 

Harry kissed louis softly as he ran his hands up and down Louis' waist, stopping at Louis' hips. He rubbed the tip of his cock against Louis' pink, virgin hole,"ready ?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Louis mumbled. And with that simple word Harry slowly pushed in. Louis' eyes widened. It wasn't pleasurable. There was pleasure but it was masked by pain. Tears started to fall on his soft cheek. Harry noticed how his boy was acting and he stopped his thrust.

"Tell me when you're ready," harry whispered. Louis looked up at Harry. Harry stay still for a short while before Louis told him it was okay. His thrust started out slow, to make sure Louis wasn't in too much pain. 

Then as Louis' moans became louder Harry's thrust became faster. Harry's was pounding into Louis as he held Louis' wrist above his head. He nibbled onto the spot he was going to bite as he knotted his mate for the first time.

"Harry, I'm close," Louis mumbled. He was bathing in sweat, and his eyes were tightly close. His cock was leaking a little bit of precum.

"Come for me baby," Harry whispered into his ear. Louis came with a loud moan. He clenched tightly around Harry. Harry followed soon after releasing his knot into Louis. As he came his bit Louis' mating spot, that muffled his moans. 

After they both came down from their highs they looked each way other in the eyes. The land met the sea for what felt like the first time. Harry gave Louis a quick kiss on the lips before whispered,"I'll be with you forever."

A month after they've mated things change drastically. Niall was moving a town over with his boyfriend, soon to be husband, Zach. Louis had a pregnancy scare, he didn't tell harry about that. Louis wasn't pregnant. He was just panicking because he wasn't sure if his birth control worked. And lastly, Harry got a job at the local drug store. He also sold a bit of weed on the side. Louis and his mum didn't know about that. 

Louis was laying on Harry's bed as he looked through a photo album of Harry's when he was a baby. It was giving Louis baby fever. He cooed at a little blonde Harry. 

Harry was out running errands, or selling some weed, but he told Louis he could stay in his room till he got back. Louis didn't know about the selling weed part.

Since the two mated Louis always wanted to be smothered in Harry' scent. Louis put down the photo album and walked into Harry's closet, he was looking for a sweater to wear. He picked up a green sweater and slipped it on. 

Louis bit his lip as he started to think about babies again. He quickly shook that thought out of his mind. Harry definitely didn't want a baby.

Harry walked into the room smelling a bit like weed. Louis walked out of the closet. Louis noticed Harry's didn't smell like his usual self.  
He didn't want to say anything.

"Why is the photo album out ?" Harry asked. He picked up the book and flipped to a random page.

"Your mom let me look at it," louis said,"you were an adorable baby," louis looked at the date written on the bottom of the page. 12-12-61, Harry was only one years old. Louis was still in the womb. He would be born in twelve days. 

"Hm, remember the sixties ?" Harry asked as he wrapped an arm around Louis' small waist.

"Kind of," louis said,"I remember walking to school everyday and wreaking my red bike," Louis smiled.

"I remember that," Harry giggled. It was the summer of '68 and Louis was seven years old. He grandfather surprised him with a new bike, and he was trying to impress Harry by riding with no hands. He couldn't control the bike and ran into the tree. 

"I try to forget it," Louis laughed. Harry kissed the top of his head. Louis leaned up and kissed Harry on the lips softly.

"I hope our baby looked as cute as you did," louis said. Harry gave Louis a confused looks.

"Our baby ? Are you pregnant ?" Harry asked surprisingly calm. He placed his palm to Louis' tummy.

"No, I'm not pregnant," Louis told him,"just talk and some years down in the future," louis placed his hand on top of Harry's,"do you want a baby ?"

Harry shrugged. He really didn't care. If Louis got pregnant, so what, he was going to be a father. If Louis didn't get pregnant, whatever,less to worry about. 

"I really don't care, we're mated," he said,"and I have a job, if you goy pregnant I would have nothing to worry about."

Louis nodded his head,"okay," he mumbled,"so you won't be mad if I say I really want a baby ?" He asked as he looked for at his bare feet.

"Absolutely not," Harry said. He sat down on the bed and slipped Jimi Hendrix shirt off, leaving him in brown Bell bottoms. He opened his nightstand drawer and took out a cigarette. He lit it and started smoking,"I was only talking about if you accidentally got pregnant," harry let the smoke fill his lungs.

"Oh."

"And that doesn't mean you can stop taking your birth control," Harry said before Louis could even think that thought. 

"I wasn't going to stop," he whispered. Harry smoked his cigarette. Louis tried to cuddle up next to Harry, but Harry ignored him. Louis sighed. He wanted his alpha's attention but his alpha wasn't giving him any. 

Louis rolled his eyes and stood up,"I should be getting home," louis said. He didn't worry about what he was wearing since he lived next door. 

Harry waved him off. Louis walked out of Harry's room and out of the house. He didn't know why harry was being so distant. He's been like this for the past couple of days. 

Once Louis got to his room he took off Harry's shirt. Louis was left in his cotton panties. He laid down on his bed and shoved his hand into his panties. He ran his finger over his hole till there was enough slick to slip a finger in. 

If Harry wasn't giving him attention, he was going to give attention to himself. He fingered himself till he creamed his white panties.

When Louis got up he noticed something from the corner of his eyes. He looked out the window and saw a short boy leaving Harry's house. He had a brown bag in his hands. Louis didn't know what it was. Condoms maybe. Louis hoped not, but Louis knows Harry wouldn't be able to change for him or for anyone.


	9. Eight

"Shit Louis," Harry groaned into louis' ear. He held Louis' hips tightly, it was definitely going to leave bruises. 

Louis had just asked Harry about the boy with the bag. Harry told him not to worry about it, he just sold him something. Louis was relieved. Almost thirty minutes later, harry was balls deep. 

"Harry," louis mumbled,"I'm close," he held onto Harry tightly.

"Go ahead ,baby," Harry whispered into his ear. It wasn't long before Louis was cumming all over his soft tummy. 

Harry a few seconds later Harry knotted him. They cuddled till Harry's knot went down, he then pulled out.

Harry flipped them over so louis was on top of him. Harry ran his hands down louis' naked body.

"So Niall's gone," Harry mumbled.

"His parents are making him," louis said. He looked down at Harry's chest,"I need to get more birth control," louis sighed,"I just ran out."

Harry stayed quiet. He cuddled Louis closer to him,"you look amazing," he whispered.

"I'm naked," Louis laughed,"nothing amazing about that."

Harry kissed louis' mating softly,"everything is amazing about it," he whispered. Louis and Harry were cuddling on the bed till one of Harry's clients,Brad, came into the room, harry forgot to lock the door. 

"You only gave me four grams of weed when I payed for eight," Brad said angrily. Harry sat up and pushed Louis off of him.

"Listen, I gave you the wrong bag," harry said,"your bag is in my top drawer," harry explained. 

Louis was laying there dumbfounded. The thin sheet was covering just past his nipples. He knew Harry had a side job, but he didn't think that it was this. 

"How the hell Do you give some the wrong bag," Brad said as he opened Harry's top drawer. The top drawer happened to be Harry's underwear drawer. The drawer had Harry's boxers along with some of Louis' panties. Brad raised an eyebrow as he pulled out louis' blue panties with flowers on it. He laughed,"your mate wears child panties," he said. He looked louis up and down,"and he looks like one too."

Harry rolled his eyes as he stood up. He let everything hang out. He walked up to brad,"do you have the four grams I accidentally gave you ?" Harry asked. 

Brad shook his head,"already smoked it," he said. Bead sniffed around for a second before making a face of disgust. He brought his lips to Harry's ear,"your mate is pregnant, I can smell it," he whispered. 

Harry started to sniff and he noticed it too. He didn't know how he missed it. The two alphas looked back at Louis who looked pissed. His arms were crossed and his face was scrunched. 

At this moment Harry knew he was in deep shit.

"What the hell was that ?" Louis asked once the man left.

"Are you pregnant ?" Harry asked, ignoring what Louis said. Louis gave Harry a dirty look.

"No, why the fuck would you think that," Louis said,"I would tell you."

Harry rolled his eyes. He opened his sock drawer and pulled out 10£. He handed it to Louis,"buy that pregnancy test thing."

Home pregnancy test was a new thing. They had just came out this year. It was easy to tell if you were pregnant. Omegas didn't have to go to the doctor. 

Louis sighed. He stood up. He was completely naked,"while we wait for a result, we're talking about this whole drug dealing thing," louis mumbled. He pulled on his panties and jeans shorts. He then put on one of Harry's band tee shirts. He walked out the room with no words. 

An hour later Louis walked back into Harry's room. He put the change on the table before walking to the bathroom. He opened the box and read the directions.

Louis did as told and left it on the bathroom sink. He walked into Harry's room,"where's the test ?" Harry asked. He was laying in his bed with nothing but underwear on.

"You're not supposed to touch in till two hours," louis sighed. He sat down on the bed,"what the fuck Harry ," louis mumbled.

"I'm sorry lou, but my mom is making me pay for my own things now," he whispered,"and my normal job wasn't making enough."

"I don't support drug use," louis mumbled,"it can kill you, and make you a lazy piece of shit."

Harry rolled his eyes,"you really going to believe what the government tells you ?" Harry asked,"They just make that shit up."

"I don't care, and if I am pregnant, I want you to stop."

"It's not that easy."

"Bullshit, if you could stop fucking ever you see, then you'll can stop using drugs," Louis said.

Harry was going to say something, but the phone in the hallway rung. Harry got up and answered.

"Is this Harry ?" The man asked on the other side. Harry recognized the voice. It was his dealer and supplier, Steven. 

"Yes Steven, this is Harry," he said. He looked over at Louis. He was going through Harry's clothes, probably looking for a jacket. Louis didn't know who Steven was.

"I got some angel dust," Steven said,"and I was wondering if you want to come over and smoke it."  
(Sorry if I get some information wrong, I only read two sentences on Wikipedia. And I kinda already knew some things about it)  
Angel dust was pretty much an animal tranquilizer. It was usually sprinkled over weed then smoked. Angel dust gave you wild hallucinations. It was highly addictive and could make you extremely violent. It could also kill you. 

Harry bit his lip,"hey, my mate is with me, but I'll be available in two hours," harry said,"is that okay ?" 

"Only two hours ?" Steven asked. Harry looked back at Louis.

"Two hours tops."

"I have to wait till my girl leaves, so two hours should be good," Steven said,"see you then," Steven said before hanging up. 

Two hours later louis walked into the room with a frown, but harry wasn't there. He told Louis he had some place to be and to wait for him. Louis sat down on the bed and let out a helpless cry. He was pregnant with Harry's baby. 

Harry was at Steven's house not giving a fuck about anything. He was sprinkling some angel dust before he wrapped his joint. He didn't care about the results of the pregnancy test, and he didn't care about Louis' opinions on drug use. And right now, he didn't even care about Louis.


	10. Nine

Louis was in Niall's new apartment. Zach was out. Louis and Niall were wrapped up in each other arms. 

"Zach is stupid," Niall whispered,"He wont cuddle me at night," he said,"he literally sleeps on the other side of the bed," Louis let Niall complain. He hasn't told Niall about the baby or the drugs,"and he thinks we're having a boy, we're obviously having a girl. I did the ring test,it's one hundred percent a girl."

"It's definitely a girl," Louis giggled. He rubbed Niall's tiny bump. Louis checked the clock on the bedside table and sighed,"I have to go," Louis whispered. He stood up. Louis had to make a doctors appointment for the babies. He needed to do it when no one was home. His sisters were going to their Dad's and his mom was having a girls night out. It was the perfect time to do it. He had to go now because the bus that would take him back home was coming in five minutes. 

Louis hugged Niall bye before leaving. As he waited for the bus it started to pour. He was left waiting cold, wet, and pregnant.

••••••

"Louis Tomlinson," A nurse said. She was waiting by door. It has been three days since Louis found out his was pregnant and Harry hasn't even talked to him. Harry hadn't even came home. 

Louis stood up and walked to the nurse,"Hi," he whispered. The nurse took him to the back and took his hight and weight. She then asked what symptoms he was having. Louis didn't have any symptoms. She then took Louis to a room.

"Dr.Martin will be here soon," she said before closing the door. Louis sighed. He missed his mate. Louis didn't know where harry was or when he was coming back. All he knew was that harry was happy.

********

Harry was in Steven's basement laughing at something one of the girls Steven had brought over. She was a beta. She had brown hair to her butt. She was dressed in jean shorts and that was all. Her long hair covered her breast. She was a little dirty. As in she had dirty smudges all over her face and her hair was greasy. Harry didn't even know her name. 

There was another girl next to her. She was an omega. She also had long hair, but hers was blonde and only reached mid back. She was wearing bell bottoms and a white tee shirt. She was also very short, maybe around 5'0. Harry knew her name, it was Isabell. She shamelessly flirting with harry.

Harry was almost completely naked. All he was wearing was the pants he had one when he came. Steven was out getting some LSD.

"Isa, darling, will you please get me a beer ?" Harry said. He laid back. Isa nodded her head as she stood up. She went to the fridge that was in the basement and grabbed Harry a bottle. She opened it and handed it to Harry,"thank you love," he smiled.

Isabell sat back down,"So Harry are you with anyone ?" She asked. She could smell that Harry was with an omega, a pregnant omega, but she was hoping Harry wasn't with them.

Harry took a swig of his beer and nodded his head,"yeah," harry said,"we just mated," he explained. The two girls frowned.

"Do they know where you are ?" The brunette asked. She slid over to Harry towards Harry. She moved her hair so her breast were exposed. It took all of Harry's self control not to look,"do they know that you are with two hot hot girls ? Do they know that you just snorted cocaine off of one of them ?"

Harry cleared his throat. He scooted away from her,"no he doesn't," he whispered. They both smiled. The brunette got closer to Harry and put her breast in Harry's face. Harry looked up at the ceiling. He had to repeat 'do not get hard' in his head over and over again. Harry stood up,"I have to go," he mumbled,"tell Steven I'm not feeling well," Harry said as he ran out of the house. 

******

Harry parked in his driveway the same time Louis walked into his. Louis looked over at Harry. He shoved the ultrasound pictures in his pocket before walked over to Harry. 

Harry got out of his truck and chewed on his lip nervously. He knew he smelt of omega and he was shirtless,"where have you been ?" Louis asked. He smelt harry and frowned,"Harry," he said angrily.

"I was at a friend's house, and he had some omegas," Harry said. Louis took Harry's face and inspected it.

"You haven't slept at all," he said,"and you smell of weed. Your nose is raw," Louis let go of Harry's face,"you might not have slept with them but your definitely messing with stuff you shouldn't be messing with," louis said.

"Lou," he sighed,"I just wanted to have one more wild night," he lied. Louis nodded his head. He was still pissed at Harry, but he didn't want to argue. 

"Okay," he said,"get cleaned up and come over, I have to show you something," louis said. He ran back to his house. 

Harry walked in his house. He was about to go upstairs when the phone ringed. He picked up the phone.

"Is this Harry Styles, the mate of Louis Tomlinson," a male voice on the other end said.

"Yes."

"Well, we have to let you know that Louis Tomlinson is pregnant."

Louis let hot water fall onto his body. The good thing about taking a shower was that it hid your tears. He was pregnant with Harry's baby. A person he thought he wanted to spend his life with. A person he regretted mating with. 

Louis heard a knock at the bathroom door. Before Louis could ask who it was, the door opened,"you know, you should find a better place for the spare key. Under the mat is kind of cliché," harry said.

Louis sighed,"have you showered ?" He asked. Harry poked his head in the shower and shook his head,"get in," louis mumbled.

Harry undressed and got in. He put his hands on Louis' waist,"We're having a baby," harry whispered as he rubbed his thumbs against louis' smooth skin. 

"You saw the test ?" Louis asked. 

"Yes, but there wasn't a result. I guess I didn't see it in time," harry shrugged,"the hospital called to tell me. They saw that on the hospital records that I was your alpha and they said it's illegal for them to not tell me."

Louis kissed Harry,"they want to give us the soulmate test," louis said. He took Harry's hands.

"Why ? We know we're soulmates," harry sais, slightly angered.

Louis rubbed Harry's shoulder soothingly,"Because we're only having one baby, usually soulmates have litters. They think it's weird that I'm only pregnant with one."

"Maybe they missed one, that shit happens all the time."

Louis giggled,"well see next time we go," Louis said,"I'm still mad at you," Louis said,"but let's just enjoy this time."

Harry kissed Louis' lips and rubbed Louis' flat tummy softly,"you smell so good," he whispered against louis' lips. His nose traveled to Louis' scent gland. He moaned at the smell,"so delicious."

Louis bit his lip,"not right now," he pushed Harry off,"Let's just shower than cuddle," he whispered and harry nodded his head.

*****

Harry and Louis were cuddling on louis' bed as Harry smoked a cigarette. Harry ran his free hand down Louis' back,"does your mum know ?" Harry asked. Louis shook his head against Harry's chest,"I don't know how to tell her," louis whispered

"We're mated, It's not like we're having a baby and I've only said two words to you," harry sighed.

"But we're not married."

"Louis, you know better than anyone that mating is more meaningful than marriage."

Louis hid his face into Harry's chest,"I'll tell her tonight," he mumbled. Harry sighed. He put out his cigarette and kissed Louis' lips.

Harry's lips tasted like ashes and Louis loved it. He knew that they definitely weren't the perfect couple, but frankly he didn't care


	11. Ten

Louis was in Harry's room looking at his 'bump' in the mirror. He placed his hand on his tummy,"do I look pregnant?" He asked.

Harry was laying down on the bed smoking a cigarette,"you look like you just ate a whole pizza," Harry teased. The only reason Harry said that was because Louis did just eat a whole pizza. Harry was wearing yellow silk pajama pants and no shirt. He curls were wet, he just got out of the shower. Louis was wearing the matching top to Harry's pajama pants. 

Louis laughed as he put the shirt down and crawled into Harry's bed,"your room is really dirty," he told him. It looked like a tornado had came through. There was clothes and plates everywhere. Harry had three cups on his nightstand. Harry was a clean freak everywhere but his room. Everywhere else was clean. Harry nodded his head in agreement. He put out his cigarette and pulled Louis onto his chest. He rubbed his back.

Harry really wasn't looking forward to be a father, but he mated with Louis. He had no other choice than to stay,"what time is the test tomorrow?" He asked as he looked at the wall covered in posters.

Louis had to think for a second,"ten," he closed his eyes. His eyelids were slowly becoming heavier and heavier. Harry rubbed Louis' back and sighed. He couldn't now only prey that they were soulmates.

****

Louis was putting on a bit of makeup on. He was putting sliver all over his lid and just above his crease. He then put a bit of a nude on his lid. Harry watching Louis from the bed,"baby, we're going to the doctors office, not a fashion show," he groaned. Louis rolled his eyes as he applied his mascara.

"An omega must always look their best," he said. He applied a rose lipstick,"all done," he got up. Harry let a sigh of relief. He had been sitting down for what felt like hours.

He looked at Louis' eyes,"you look like you're going to a disco," he mumbled. He didn't mean to be rude, he was just in a mood. He was having extreme withdrawals. He hadn't had any form if illegal substance in almost a week. It seemed like it was physically impossible to stop cold turkey. 

Louis frowned,"oh," he whispered. Louis knew that quitting drugs was hard on Harry, but he was still human. He was aloud to be hurt by what harry said, if he meant it or not. Louis and Harry walked out the house and went straight to Harry's white truck.

"I'm sorry, baby," he whispered,"it's hard to stop cold turkey. I feel disgusting and agitated all the time. I feel like I could snap at any moment," he said honestly,"but I'm doing it for our baby."

Louis nodded his head. He will admit, it hurt him knowing that Harry wasn't doing for him too. If Louis wasn't pregnant Harry still would do drugs. Louis looked out the window and watched as the houses past. They were pretty far from the doctor. It would take 40 minuets without traffic to get there. 

Harry turned up the radio and listened to Dolly Parton all the way up. It was Louis' favorite. Harry rubbed Louis' thigh as he sped through traffic.

*****

Louis and Harry nervously held each other's hands as they waited for the results. What they had to do was ridiculous. They took Louis two miles away, a normal mated couple can only be up to a half mile away to still feel their connection, and they started to hit Louis in the back with paintballs. Louis welped in pain. If they were true soulmates Harry would go out of the way just to save Louis, but the only problem was he was tied up with wire attached to him. Harry some how got free and ran faster than anyone has ever seen before. His true wolf coming out. Once he was in the same building as Louis he wrapped himself around Louis to protect him from the balls. He had a hand protectively resting on Louis' tummy.

Louis and Harry were for sure they were soulmates now. They were still nervous though, it could have been the baby Harry felt and not Lous. 

"Well I have good news and bad news for you," the doctor said as he walked into the room. Their heads perked up.

"The good news is that you guys are in fact soulmates," he smiled,"but the bad news is that Harry showed more wolf in him today than any person has in over 100 years," he paused and looked at the papers,"the government wants to do testing on him."

"Fuck no," Harry shook his head,"I'm more  
Wolf like because my great grandfather was the last living full werewolve," Harry explained. The doctor hummed and looked at the two.

"Interesting," he whispered. He looked at his clipboard,"do you know how much wolf you have in you? Can you fully change?"

Harry shook his head,"I don't know, my family never felt the need to know," he took Louis' hand and kissed it. The doctor hummed.

"You can go home. We'll give you a week to make up your mind."

As the days past the more Louis wanted Harry to do the testing. He knew Harry didn't want to, but he was looking into it. Harry having more wolf in him could explain so much. 

Why he got angry easily. Why he could survive the amount of drugs he put in his system. Why it was so easy to convince Louis to mate with him. Why he needed to have sex. And, most importantly, why his cock was so big. If harry was more wolf, he wouldn't be an asshole. He would be someone who's wolf controlled him without him aware. 

Louis was cuddling into Harry's chest. Harry was snoring loudly, but he couldn't go to sleep. He had many thoughts running his head. The baby, Harry being a wolf, and Harry's drug addiction. Louis stood up and walked downstairs. He only had a silk nightgown on. He walked to his backyard and looked at the stars. He and Harry needed to move out of their parents houses. They couldn't go back and forth while they had a baby. They needed to move into an apartment. This added even more to his plate. 

Louis heard the outside door open and looked back and saw his mother. She could always tell when Louis was stressed. She came to louis and wrapped his warm arms around him,"baby, you shouldn't stress. It's not good for your baby."

Louis sighed,"I can't, I just have so much on my mind," he said honestly. Jay sighed. She hugged Louis tightly,"I have to move out," he whispered,"me and Harry need to have our own place."

Jay nodded her head,"well talk to him tomorrow."

**

"No," Harry said simply. Him and Louis were in the grocery store buying small things for the baby. Like little socks. Harry was smoking his fifth cigarette of that day. 

"Harry, you need to get tested. If you have a lot of wolf in you. I'm going to need to know. I need to know how high risk this pregnancy is."

Harry shook his head. He looked at the price of a pair of baby socks and put them back. He then grabbed the cheapest pair,"You're not going to have a high risk."

"Harry, do you know how big babies are that have wolf in them?" He asked,"I mean it would make since, you were almost ten pounds," Louis watched as Harry grabbed the socks,"and I'm really small Harry. I'm not going to be able to hold a ten pound baby for nine months."

Harry didn't say anything. He pulled out his wallet and saw he only have 40£ and some change. He put the cheap socks back and got some fake silk ones. Louis smiled as he watched what was happening.

They got a couple more things before they paid. One they're way home they talked about apartments. 

"I'll have to get an actual job," Harry said as he rubbed Louis' thigh,"and things would be tight for a while."

Louis already knew all of this,"We just can't raise a baby in two different houses," Louis told him,"and we only really need a one bedroom."

"Yeah, we can start searching tomorrow," Harry looked at Louis,"I already have a name picked out if it's a boy," he looked back at the road,"but I'm not telling you, you have to guess."

Louis spent the rest of the day guessing the name Harry had picked out. Every single one was wrong.


	12. Eleven

Harry pounded into Louis. Louis was letting out uncontrollable moans. Louis' legs were over Harry's shoulders.

"Jesus," Louis whispered. He was all hot and sweaty. Harry was just as bad. Harry moaned lowly into Louis' ear. 

The were supposed to he apartment hunting, but Louis smelt delicious. One thing lead to another, and Louis was under Harry. 

"Gonna knot in you, give our pup a twin," he whispered into Louis' ear,"Gonna make sure everyone knows who you belong to," he licked Louis' bond mark. At that Louis Came all over Harry's stomach. Soon after Louis Harry knotted inside him. They sat there looking into each other's eyes for what felt like ever.

**

"This is a one bedroom one bathroom apartment," Then landlord said. She opened the door. Louis smiled when he saw the inside.

You walked into the kitchen. It was small, but Louis did not care. The walls were green and the counters and appliances were yellow. Louis loved it. There was a small place in the corner for a circle dining table. The three of them(four counting the baby) walked through the small opening. The living was also small. The green wallpaper had made it's way in this room too. The carpet was a mustard yellow. Harry looked around the living room and nodded his head. In the living room there was two doors. One lead to the bathroom, and the other one lead to the bedroom. The landlord opened the door to the bedroom. It was a little smaller than Harry's current bedroom. It had the same green walls and yellow carpet. Louis looked around.

"Harry, I love it," he said to him. Harry nodded his head. He looked around.

"How much a month?" Harry asked. He was nervous about this. He knew he wouldn't be able to afford anything that was overly expensive, but Louis loved this place.

"311£, not including water, gas, and electricity," she explained,"if you do then it will be 400£."

Harry sighed. He wasn't sure if he would be able to afford that. Louis had a look of concern on his face,"okay," Harry gave in. He knew it would make Louis happy. 

****

Moving day was stress full. After four agreements they agreed they would take Louis' bedroom stuff because it was prettier and it didn't smell of cigarettes and weed. Louis was rubbing his four month bump as he told Harry how he wanted to bedroom to be set up.

"Be careful with my makeup," he told Harry. Louis was wearing some short green running shorts and sweatshirt.

Harry rolled his eyes,"I know," he mumbled. He carefully put Louis' makeup box down,"when is your mum coming with the couch?" He asked. Louis' mum bought them a couch as a apartment warming gift. Harry's mum gave them a small table.

"Around four," Louis said. He looked down at his watch. It was 3:30. Harry walked over to Louis and put his hands on his bump.

"We get to find out the gender tomorrow," harry smiled,"after school," harry kissed Louis' soft lips. Louis' bump was a little bit big considering he was only having one. Harry was certain Louis was having a whole litter and the machine was wrong. 

"People are giving me dirty looks," Louis sighed. Harry shook his head. He hated how people treated them differently because Louis was pregnant. They were fucking mated. It shouldn't be any of their business.

"Tell them to fuck off," Harry said. He patted Louis' stomach before laying on the bed,"we haven't had sex in our new home yet." 

Louis raised his eyebrows. He crawled into Harry's lap,"we haven't," he whispered,"but my mum will probably walk in on us," louis kissed Harry's neck. He could tell Harry was extremely hard,"my bitchieness(?) really turns you on," louis teased. Harry laughed and started to kiss Louis. In a minutes time Louis was riding Harry without a care in the world.

Louis and Harry were cuddling in the bed. They knew Jay would be here soon, but they didn't care. Louis finally got up after a life time of cuddling. He changed into some clothes,"Mum will be here in a minute," he whispered. Harry groaned. He absolutely did not want to get out of the bed. Harry soon began to think about all the bills he would have to deal with, and that aged him by twenty years. He could physically feel the wrinkles form and the grey hairs grow.

"I'm going to look for another job," Harry sighed. He really didn't want to do it. He would rather walk through glass then get anointing job, but it was what was best for his child,"the doctors will give me $2,000 if I do the testing," Harry stated. He pulled out a cigarette and started to smoke. Louis let the room fill with the comforting scent of cigarettes.  
***

Harry was at the doctors office looking at the newspaper. He was willing to do the testing for the money. It was now seven on the afternoon. He finally got called up.

He turned in all of his paperwork then left.

*** (im not making it too kinky bc I don't know how to do that)

Harry was in between Louis's legs. He and Louis had been making out for what seemed like hours. Louis was extremely horny because of his the babies. He started producing slick from the minute Harry came home. Louis let out soft moans as Harry's tongue explored his mouth and Harry's hands explored his body.

Harry ripped of louis' shirt off and started to kiss at his little nipples. He took one in his mouth and started to suck.

"Daddy," Louis panted. That was new thing between them. Louis jokingly said fuck me daddy, and Harry did just that. 

Harry pushed into Louis' soaking hole with a low moan,"holy," he groaned. He pushed further in as Louis' desperate hole. Harry aggressively sucked onto their bond marked. He fucking loved doing that.

Louis whined loudy. That triggered Harry's alpha. He went harder. The headboard was pounding against the wall. Their neighborhood knew exactly what they were doing.

"Daddy," Louis panted out. He was too close. He knew it wouldn't be too long till Harry popped his knot. 

Harry reopened the bond mark, but he didn't care. He licked over it before moving over to the next side. Harry tilted his hips slightly and slammed into Louis' prostate. That pushed Louis over the edge. He came with a loud moan. Seeing Louis cum like that made Harry push deeper into Louis and pop his knot. They laid there cuddling and panting till Harry's knot went down.

Harry pulled out of Louis and took a few deep breathes. He kissed the top of Louis' head before he reached over and pulled out a bag of weed. He knew Louis said no drugs in the apartment, but he didn't care.

Louis looked over at him and shook his head,"what the fuck," he mumbled,"you promised me you would at least not bring that shit here," Louis said. Anger was filling his body. Harry rolled his eyes.

"It's barely enough to even make a blunt," Harry showed Louis the small baggie. Louis pushed the disgusting devils lettuce out of his face. Louis got up. He didn't want to he near Harry. He didn't want him or his child to breathe it in,"I'm going to my mom's," Louis whispered. He walked to their dresser and put on some athletic shorts and a tee shirt.

"No you're not," Harry put the baggie of weed on the nightstand,"who's going to take you to the doctors appointment."

"It's after school," Louis grabbed his book bag. Harry got up and took the bag away from him.

"You're not going to your mom's," Harry repeated. He threw the bag to the floor,"I'll throw the weed out the window and never bring it back to our apartment," he took Louis' small hands and kissed them,"Please don't go to your mom's." 

Louis looked at Harry then the bag of weed,"I want you to flush it," Louis let go of Harry's hands. Harry stood there looking at Louis till he finally agreed. He grabbed the small baggie and walked across the apartment to the bathroom. Louis followed. Harry dropped the weed into the toilet and flushed it. 

He turned back to louis,"I'm going to go make dinner," Harry sighed. He made chicken that night with w side of lima beans, Louis' favorite. They ate in silence. Harry couldn't believe what all he was giving up for a baby. Once dinner was finished Harry and Louis went to sleep on opposite ends of the bed. Back to back.


	13. Twelve

Louis was walking down the hallway of the school. He had a check out note in his hand. He was on his way to the doctors appointment. He would know the gender to his child in a little less than two hours. Harry was held up at his second job so he didn't even go to school today.

Louis was visibly pregnant. He wore a loss pink button up to try and cover his bump. He was also wearing his only pair of maternity jeans. Louis hated how he couldn't dress as cute as he usually did. He hated how much his body change. 

Louis was about to walk into the front office till a hand grabbed his shoulder,"skipping class, Tomlinson?" A male, alpha voice asked from behind him. Louis rolled his eyes.

He turned around and saw Mr.smith or Ronald. Gemma and Ronald random broke up a couple weeks ago so this was the first time Louis seen him in ages. 

"I'm going to a doctors appointment," Louis showed the teacher the pink slip. It had the front desk lady's signature on it,"to check on my baby," Louis motioned to his bump. Ronald's eyes trailed down to Louis' bump. Ronald knew that Louis was pregnant the minute he walked past him a few minutes ago, but he wanted to see it with his own eyes. Louis reeked of pregnancy and his alpha. 

"I see," He hummed. He looked back at Louis' beautiful eyes,"Styles is going to he a terrible father," Ronald said. He crossed his arms. Louis didn't want to hear this. He turned back around and walked into the office. 

Within minutes he was walking out of the school. Ronald watched Louis' ass as he walked out. Louis waited outside the school for Harry to come and pick him up. A small white truck pulled to where Louis was. Harry was right on time. Louis got in and didn't say anything to Harry. He rubbed his bump. 

Harry was smoking his third cigarette of today. He smiled at Louis before driving off. Harry was wearing a red flannel. The first button was undone. He was also wear some loose fitting jeans. 

"How was the drugstore?" Louis asked. Harry shrugged. He hated his job at the drugstore. After a couple minutes pf driving they finally made it to the doctors office.   
*****

Louis was laying on the bed as the doctor used the wand to look inside Louis' uterus. The baby was a lot bigger than it was supposed to be. The very blurry image that showed up on screen amazed Louis.

"Do you guys want to know the gender?" The doctor asked. The soon to be parents nodded their heads. The doctor moved the wanted so he could see between the fetus' legs. He pointed to the screen,"see that?" He asked. He was pointing to a small what looked like a lump,"That's a penis, you're having a boy."

Harry smiled widely,"FUCK yes!" He shouted. Harry always wanted a boy. He kissed Louis on the cheek.

Louis just laid there with a fond smile. Louis really didn't care what the babies gender was. He was going to love it no matter what.

Louis and Harry held hands all the way home. Harry didn't even let go to smoke. The music played The Rolling Stones softly. The sun hit Louis's chocolate brown hair just perfectly to make it look golden. Harry's tattoos shimmered in the sunlight. Harry's truck that smelt like smoke rattled with every little bump in the road. Harry's eyes were locked on the road, but Louis' eyes were locked on Harry. Everything was perfect. 

Harry pulled into the parking lot of their apartment complex. They walked up the stairs. Harry followed closely behind Louis. His hand on the small of Louis' back. He didn't want Louis to fall. Once they got to the apartment they both fell onto the small couch. Harry was over the moon. He was having a son. He was having, what he hoped, was an alpha. He was going to raise his alpha to treat omegas right, and that they weren't tools. He was going to teach him to be the opposite of himself. Harry placed his large hand on Louis' plump tummy.

"He's going to he a strong alpha," Harry whispered. His kissed Louis' cheek,"going to teach him right," Harry kissed Louis' neck.

"What if he's an omega?" Louis asked. He was afraid of the answer. Harry stopped kissing Louis' neck and pulled back.

"That's impossible," Harry said casually,"a strong Alpha like me isn't capable of having an omega," Harry shook his head and tried to kiss Louis but Louis pulled away.

"Are you saying my father wasn't a strong alpha ?" Louis asked a little shocked. He put his hand to his chest,"do only weak alphas have omegas?"

"You're father wasn't a strong alpha but he certainly wasn't a weak alpha," Harry defended. Louis felt the heat rise in his body,"he died in a fight Louis. Any strong Alpha would survive," once the words slipped past Harry's lips he knew he couldn't take it back. He watched as rage filled Louis' face. Before he knew it Louis' soft hand came across his face. He then saw his pregnant boyfriend slam their bedroom door shut. Harry couldn't believe he just said that.

Harry laid down on their old, smoke smelling couch. He ran his fingers through his thick curls as he thought about what he said.

Louis laid on the bed and tears streamed down his face. His hand stung and he felt flutters in his cheeks. He shook his head as he rubbed his small bump. Their full bed felt empty when it was just him. The room felt cold without Harry. Nothing was perfect.


	14. Thirteen

Louis and Harry haven't talked in days. Louis' inner omega craved the attention of his alpha. At night he

would let out ear piercing whines that would make any alpha go crazy. He wasn't meaning to do this, but the nest he created with almost every single item of Harry's clothing wasn't enough for his inner omega.

Harry's inner alpha went crazy at night. While his omega was locked in their room, begging for his touch. He was locked out and forced to sleep on the couch. Everything in him was telling him to tear down the door and cuddle his omega. Comfort his omega and their son, but Harry knew he needed to wait till Louis was ready.

In the mornings, when Louis got out their room, they didn't talk. They didn't look at each other. They silently got ready for school. Harry had a pile of three shirts and two pants he had been wearing. He didn't dare to step a foot in their bedroom. Harry still drove Louis to school, but nothing was shared between them.

The only time Louis adventured out of the bedroom was when Harry was at work. He would sit on the couch rolling around in Harry's scent. Smothering the couch in his pregnant omega smell. He would read the newspaper or a book wrapped in the blanket Harry slept in. His inner omega took over during this time. He always cleaned up the apartment and made dinner. Harry would always thank him through the door. Louis' omega waited by the door everyday to hear those two words leave Harry's mouth. His ear was always pressed up against the door.

Louis hated that his inner omega made him do this. He hated how much he craved his alpha. He hated how much the baby made him crave his alpha. Louis knew that it would be next to impossible to leave Harry, if he ever wanted to. Louis didn't want to leave Harry, but if he had to. It would be impossible.

Every day when Harry came home. He could smell the pregnant omega all over his stuff. The mixture of his omega's smell and the food always turned him on. He stopped by his door. He knew Louis was there waiting everyday. He would whisper thank you before leaving, but today he was tired of this routine. He needed his omega and he knew his omega needed him.

"Baby," Harry whispered. His forehead was pressed against the wooden door,"please open the door," he heard his omega whine. The whine that was calling him,"I know baby. You need to unlock the door. I don't care what our son is. Beta, omega, or alpha. I just want a healthy son. I always want my omega. Baby, I know you want me too. I can hear your omega at night craving my touch. It takes every single ounce of will power in my body to bust the door open. We need each other," he whispered. He heard the door unlock. He looked down and saw his perfect little omega. One of Harry's sweaters stretched around Louis' bump. Louis looked gorgeous in Harry's eyes. Louis sunk into Harry's chest. He let himself get suffocated in Harry's smell. 

Harry had Louis laying on top of his chest. Harry was playing with Louis' soft hair,"The lab wants me to go in tomorrow. They're testing to see if I'm really full wolf," Harry explained. Louis frowned. He hid his face into Harry's chest. He knew the test were going to cause Harry pain, and being his soulmate, Louis would feel that Harry was in pain,"and if I am wolf they'll see if I can turn."

"Don't go," Louis let out. His voice slightly raspy,"they'll take you and our baby away if you are. They'll do so many test on him. I can't lose you two. They will take you away from me," Louis was absolutely afraid of that. He didn't want the two things that made his life complete taken away from him.

"They won't do that," Harry frowned. He held Louis tightly against him. He could feel Louis' distress,"if they even touch a hair on our sons hair, I'll fucking kill them," Harry could feel the alpha inside him get riled up. 

Harry wouldn't let anything happen to his son. No matter what.

The doctor's office was cold. The air around made goosebumps form on Harry's skin. He sat naked on the table as he shivered. Louis was at school. He wasn't aware of what Harry was doing.

Harry wasn't going to do the true wolf testing till the doctor's off 1000£. With a baby on the way, he would be stupid to say no.

The doctor came in. One that Harry had never see before, "I'm Dr.Daniels. we need your sperm and we need to have a look at your knot," Dr.Daniels said bluntly. Harry was a little shocked at first

"My knot won't come out unless I'm in Louis," Harry mumbled. During that time frame when Harry slept on the couch he jacked himself off every night. He knot didn't pop once.

"Come back tomorrow with your omega," Dr.Daniels said before leaving Harry alone in the room.

"Fuck," Harry mumbled.

******

"Harry, I told you not to fucking do it," Louis scolded . It was later on that night. Louis was in the kitchen making sweet potatoes for dinner. Harry was in the living room smoking a cigarette.

"They offered 1000£. I would be stupid to say no," Harry paused and looked Louis in the eyes,"when the doctor brought it up you were all for it. You wanted answers. You wanted to know why I always needed sex. You wanted to know why I got angry so quickly. You wanted to know if our child was going to be a wolf. What happened."

Louis didn't answer for a couple minutes,"when we were apart I would have dreams of the government taking you away and forcing you to breed with strong omegas so the government could have a wolf army," Louis admitted,"and every night I would wake up shaking because you were not beside me. You weren't protecting me or the baby. My mind thought that you were gone," Louis cried. Harry pulled his crying omega into a hug.

"I won't let that happen, but we need answers Louis. We both need to know if my inner wolf is controlling me. Please come to this appointment with me."

Louis didn't answer. He just cried into Harry's chest. He didn't want to loose his mate or his baby. Louis did want answers, but not at the expense of loosing everything he loved. He couldn't loose Harry.

After hours of crying he finally agreed.

*******

"So you want me to fuck Louis and pull out while I'm popping my knot?" Harry asked Dr.Daniels. The doctor nodded,"and you'll be watching?" Dr.Daniels nodded,"we won't be in the room. There's a two way mirror," Dr.Daniels left the room.

"Harry," Louis hugged Harry tightly,"I don't know if I can. Not when they're watching me," Louis pressed his nose against the base of Harry's neck. Harry musk smell claimed him down. Harry's alpha smell mixed with the smell of cigarettes and body wash settled Louis nerves.

"Just close your eyes baby. Let me take care of you," Harry pushed Louis down onto the check up table,"Sorry I can't knot," Harry whispered into Louis' ear,"I promise I'll knot you allnight when we get home."

Louis let out a whine that only his mate could hear. Harry's pupils dilated. His alpha senses took over. He growled as he pulled off Louis' clothes. He could only think of his omega.

" ** _weird_**."

" **I've never seen an alpha react that way."**

" **How do you think he'll react when we force him into rut?"**

Harry pounded into Louis. The only thing he could thing of was Omega Omega Omega, my omega. He licked over their bonding mark before biting into it.

**"He’s not going to pull out."**

**"He's reopening the mark."**

Harry didn't mean to knot Louis. He didn't release he did after he came back to reality. He looked down at Louis. He was definitely in an omega headspace.

"Do you know how hard it is to put an omega into a omega headspace?"

" **Are we going to need to do a blood test?"**

**"Most definitely."**

A week later Harry was getting his blood drawn. Dr.Daniels explained everything that would happen within a week.

"We're going to force you into a rut and examine you. You won't have your Omega."

Harry groaned. He didn't think he could go without his omega,"how will this prove I'm a wolf?" He asked. Dr.Daniels didn't answer.

The day he was put into rut it was torture for him and Louis. Louis felt the need to help Harry. At night he was lay awake letting out his omega whines. Harry could feel his omega distress,"let me out. He fucking needs me," Harry banged on the door.

Every time an alpha nurse would enter the room to give him food Harry would let out animalistic growls and snap at the nurse. His smell made a Omega nurse on the floor above go into heat.

**"I've never seen anything like this?"**

**"Do you think he has wolf in him?"**

**"No...I think he's full wolf. We're going to need to keep a close eye on the unborn son."**

All Harry and Louis did Sunday was cuddle. They didn't want to be away from each other.

"I could feel how much you needed me," Harry whispered into Louis ear,"I wanted to be here so badly. I tried breaking down the door, but it was bolted shut."

Louis' nose was pressed against Harry's gland. He hadn't said a word. He was just taking in his alpha's scent,"could feel your pain. Wanted to help."

**"He's full blown alpha."**

**"Does this mean he can shift?"**

**"Probably."**

**"So plan Alpha is in action?"**

**"Plan Alpha is in action."**


	15. Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on the history of wolves

24 year old Abraham Edward Styles was one of the last living Wolfs of the word. The only wolfs left were Alphas. Abraham had just witnessed the last wolf of his pack die. The last beta. Any chance of the wolf population growing again was lost.

Before the age of revolutions, Wolfs ruled the world. They were head of every government and every pack. The non-wolfs were the minority and frowned upon. But that soon changed. Suddenly wolfs were falling in love with non-wolfs. The babies would be born non-wolfs. Very rarely would wolfs be born. 99 to 1. In a few hundred years, wolfs became the minority.

"When France sneezes, Europe catches a cold"

The revolutions started in Paris. The non-wolfs of France were tired of being ruled by the Wolfs. This revolutionary spirit spread through out Europe. The monarchies were overthrown and beheaded.

The remaining wolf population lived in poor conditions. They were thrown into land that the wolfs couldn't hunt or grow on. The wolf population slowly died out.

When Abraham Edward Styles was born he was said the be the last wolf pup. All the Omega were too old to bare children. All the wolf pups born in the last decade had been alphas. All the betas were male. His mother died during child birth. Abraham lived his life as a normal pup. He was obviously to the fact his breed was dying out.

At 16 Abraham stood at 1.98 meters (6'6...I hope) and 10 stones (253ibs...I hope) Most wolfs were large, but Abraham was massive. He had blond curly hair, blue striking eyes, and a mole under her lip. His shoulders were broad. His smell was pungent. He was the definition of a wolf. Omegas were at his feet. He was walking sex.

Abraham's wolf was beautiful. A pure white wolf that stood 1.5 meters (5ft????????). Abraham was pure breed wolf. Abraham gave the small wolf population hope. He had so much wolfin him, they hoped his children would be the one percent.

In 1897 Abraham found the love of his life, Elise Schmidt. Elise was 19. She was a beautiful Prussian woman. She had brown hair and brown eyes. Her plump lips framed her face. She had soft features. Abraham was practically double her height.

"Abraham!" Elise giggled as Abraham kissed her neck. They were far back in the woods. Way away from anyone,"not here," She pushed Abraham off,"you're not even courting me," she pushed Abraham's hand off of her thigh. She had to fix her skirt,"I know you wolfs are raised to skip the courting and marriage stage, but that's not how we do it."

Abraham groaned,"El, it's going against every one of my instincts not to mate you right now," Abraham looked down at the short girl. She laughed and softly pushed him off.

They wouldn't mate till 1900. Elise was 22 and Abraham was 27. They wouldn't have their first child till a year later. Abraham and Elise had had a total of 5 kids before Benjamin Harry Styles, born in late 1909. Abraham was the last wolf. The five kids before turned out to be non-wolf, just like their mother. By the third kid they had given up hope of producing a wolf. When Benjamin started to show signs of wolf , Elise and Abraham never thought too much of it.

When Benjamin was 10 he killed a rabbit. That was what changed everything. Abraham connected all the dots. Benjamin was a wolf. This would be a secret Abraham and Elise would take to their grave. Abraham didn't want his son to be treated like he was. He and Elise raised him like their other children. Benjamin spent his whole like without knowledge of what he actually was.

1915 Benjamin found the love of his life. An American woman. She had striking green eyes. Her name was Lillian May. Years later in 1940 they would give birth to they're third child, Desmond Styles, a wolf. No one knew he was wolf.

In 1960 Harry Edward Styles was born. He was Desmond and Anne Styles second child. In 1978, the government would find out Abraham's secret.


	16. Fifteen

It's been months. School was officially out. Louis was eight months pregnant. It was now late June. He was huge. Hw was at the grocery story shopping for food for the week. He felt a pair of eyes burning a hole into his back. Louis finished off his shopping before returning home.

When he got to the door the smell of a alpha hit him in the face. Not just one, but seven different alpha smells. There was also a faint trace of omega in there. Louis nearly shit himself when he opened the door and saw seven alpha's in his house and one very pregnant omega sitting on his couch. Harry had his arms crossed over how chest as be leaned against the door. Louis heard the sound of children laughing coming from his room. 

"Is this your mate?" An alpha with blond shaggy hair asked Harry. The alpha was standing in the kitchen leaning on the counter. Louis turned and looked at the stranger.

He was big, but no where as big as Harry. His bright blue eyes were extremely shiny. It distracted Louis from the fact that the Alpha had a scar running across his face. 

"Yes," Harry said quickly,"come in Louis. There is no reason to be scared." 

Louis slowly made his way into the house. He dropped grocery bags before running over to Harry. Something wasn't right. Louis buried his nose into Harry's chest. The overpowering smell of alpha hurt his head. Harry rubbed Louis' large bump.

"Is he pregnant with you heir?" Another alpha asked. This alpha was sitting on the couch. Louis' ears perked up at heir.

He turned to the Alpha. His black hair was in a buzz cut. His chocolate skin caused his hazel eyes to stand out,"heir?" Louis asked in a quiet voice. 

"The government hasn't told you two yet, but Harry is a wolf," The blond said. He slowly walked over to Louis,"I'm Arthur," Arthur gave Louis a small smile. The alpha had a candy like smell to him. Completely different from Harry's musk smell,"you're going to need to sit down," Arthur stood up leaving a space next to the other pregnant omega. Louis sat next to her and smiled. 

The blonde from earlier stood in front of Louis,"his name is Travis," the pregnant omega whispered into Louis ear.

"Our great grandfathers were the last living wolfs in the world," Travis started,"many thought that Abraham was the last wolf to die. Many thought after his death that no more wolfs roamed the Earth. They were wrong. Each of our great grandparents had one wolf son. Unlike Abraham our great grandfathers told our grandfathers about their true identity. They didn't hide it. Our grandfathers told our fathers, and our fathers told us," Travis explained,"for years we believed that Abraham didn't produce a heir. We believed the pack would be I rightfully ruled. We believed that until Marshal, he works in the government, came home with news of Operation Styles,also know as Plan Alpha," An alpha from the back handed Louis a Manila folder. 

Louis pulled out the illegally copied documents and read over them. The color drained from his face. The government was going to take Harry and his child away from him and breed Harry. Make Harry produce an Alpha army. The army was planned to help the United States attack the Soviet Union. The room felt cold. He could feel his whole world draining from him. 

"We saw this and realized that Abraham had produced a heir, but he was too scared to tell the other wolfs. No one knew that a wolf was being born generation from generation. We knew we had to come and help our heir," Marshal explained. Marshal's black hair was slick back. He had a red birthmark that cover his left eye. 

Louis was taking it all in,"how many are there?" Louis questioned. He was trying to calm down his child who was doing a full Olympic gymnastic routine in his belly. 

"Us seven Alphas. There's three children in your room, but only one is a wolf," Travis explained,"and my mate," he pointed at the pregnant omega,"is the first omega wolf born in over one hundred years. She is carrying the first full wolf child since our great grandfathers," Travis had the prideful look on his face.

Marshal took the documents back,"we need you and Harry to come back with us. You will live in our small pack village. It's the village our Ancestors once ruled. There we will teach you and Harry our ways so you can become our luna and alpha."

"I'm still in school. I have one year left of high school," Louis said. He couldn't just drop everything to become a luna to a pack of wolves. 

"You couldn't finish high school and raise a child at the same time. You are bound to leave at some time," Marshal explained.

That was a slap in the face. His mouth was left wide open,"I can not believe you just said that to me."

"Luna, coming with us is what's best for you and the baby. If you stay the government will take your child. Harry has already agreed," Travis had stepped in.

Louis looked at Harry and saw the pleading look on his face,"okay I'm in," Louis sighed,"but under one condition. Don't call me Luna. Call me Louis."


	17. Sixteen

Louis and Harry where laying on a mattress on the floor with boxes surrounding them. He did not want to move. Louis wanted to stay and finish high school. Their moment was interrupted by a harsh knock on the door. Harry kissed his pregnant mates forehead and answered the door.

"This is the British Army, Styles we need your hands up!" Louis heard a distant, demanding voice called. Then the sound of glass and boxes followed,"do not resist, we are ordered to shoot anyone who gets in our way," Louis could feel his heart pumping. He stayed silent as the tears fell down his face. There was nothing he could do. He was head pregnant and by the sound of it there were at least five men with guns in his living room. 

Harry didn't resist. He listened to the guards for the safety of his family.Harry prayed that they wouldn't search the flat for Louis or he'd be gone as well,"are you alone?" One of the alpha's in a army uniform asked. Harry slowly nodded his head as tears streamed down his cheeks. The man slapped him,"you better toughen up, if you're going to be our secret super weapon, you need to learn to not cry," the man looked at the other alphas and Signaled them to take Harry away. Louis was now eight months pregnant without his alpha and soulmate. The baby inside of him knew that his father wasn't near. He was kicking Louis hard

"It's okay, Abraham, daddy will be back. He'll always find a way back to us."

Cold. That's what Harry felt. He couldn't see anything, but he was cold. They stripped him down to his underwear and tied him to a metal table. He was cold. He tried not to feel distress because he didn't want to give Louis unnecessary stress. He stayed calm, breathing in and out through his nose. 

A flash from the corner made him jump. Someone was taking pictures of him.

"Did they take the pregnant omega too?"

Flash

"No, Styles said that he was home alone. They're going back later tonight to take him as well. Then they'll force him into labor."

Flash

"He's eight and a half months pregnant. I guarantee he was in that house. General Ronald Smith can't do a fucking thing right. He sent his most ignorant men to retrieve our new weapon."

Flash

"I agree. It's because he has feelings for that stupid omega. He doesn't want to put him in arms way. He knows our plan."

Harry pretend to he a sleep through all of this. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was too scared at the moment but as the scene of him being taken replayed in his mind the face become more and more clear. It was Mr. Smith. The perverted teacher who had a thing for HIS omega while dating HIS sister. 

"We shouldn't have chosen him to go undercover to keep an eye on the Styles. Of course he would have a crush on a damn student."

Harry opened his eyes. It was still pitch black. Anger was filling his body as he heard the two continue talk. The anger that he was feeling caused the cold air around him to warm up. 

"Oh, sleeping beauty is up!" 

*****

The pack came within 40 minutes after Louis called. He had tears running down his face. He was shaking. He couldn't believe that his alpha was gone.

Travis was sitting on the mattress along with his mate. She had given birth in the last few days since they saw each. She had given birth to a beautiful baby girl, and a wolf at that. The baby was breastfeeding from her,"we will find him Louis. The minute you go into labor, nothing will stop Harry from being with you. He'll become almost invincible, and no amount of bullets will take him down."

"He might even shift into his wolf form," Elizabeth, Travis' mate, stated,"his wolf form is a hundred times stronger than any man. That's why they took him in the first place."

"Not only is he a wolf, but he's the head alpha. Wolfs are already strong, but the head alpha is even stronger and even bigger. The Styles wolf clan was on of the biggest. Child after child they produced the strongest. When they formed their pack, there was no question over who would be the pack leader," Elizabeth smiled. 

The door flew open into the bedroom. A tall alpha in an army suit stood face to face with the pack that were huddled in the tiny room. It was clear that he was sent alone. Marshal stepped forward.

"Officer Wheeler, I got him. You go tell General Smith that i have Louis covered," he then grabbed Louis by the arm. Wheeler stood there dumbfounded as he looked at the pack. Marshal growled and repeated what he said in his alpha voice. Since Marshal had wolf in him his alpha voice worked on the poor soldier. Once he left he looked at everyone,"we need to go now!"

A scramble for everything that Louis needed began. After all the military vehicles had left the small pack headed out. Louis was wearing one of Harry's sweaters. The smell of his mate was the only thing keeping him calm as he said goodbye to his life. The city that he grew up in shrunk as the car drove further and further away. He was no longer the Louis he was a year ago, and this all happened because Harry was his fucking soulmate.


	18. Nineteen

Eleven. It's been eleven days since Louis had last seen his mate. Seven days since Louis felt Harry. Three days since his smell wore off. One hour since he's been in labor. Pushing your soulmates baby wasn't supposed to be as sad as it was. Louis didn't only feel the pain of contractions, but he felt his heart weeping for Harry. Elizabeth was afraid Louis wasn't going to make it. In the last eleven days Louis grew weak and pale. Louis refuse to eat since the day he couldn't feel Harry anymore,"he's dead," he would cry. Louis was starting to regret even falling for Harry. He should have never bought into this soulmate bullshit.

After four long hours of regret, tears, and labor Abraham was here. The wolf was large. He was so big he tore Louis a new asshole, as some would say. Louis couldn't look at his son without crying. It pained him to breastfeed. It pained him to hold him. It pained him to even look at the pup. The pup was beautiful, but he was too much of Harry. The dark side of soulmates is the violence that can happen. When one half of the soulmate pair leaves, or god forbid die, the other half will become hostile. And in some unfortunate incidents they kill their offspring. The tension in the pack ran high. 

"Who are you?" A harsh voice asked Harry. The alpha was currently tied tight to a wooden board. A white cloth bag pull over his head. He was dripping in water. 

"I am Harry Styles!" He answered. That wasn't the correct answer. Before another word could leave his mouth he was pushed underwater. After five seconds he was brought back to air. 

"No, you are Alpha X," Another voice told him,"What are you?"

"When I get out of here I'll ki-" water filled Harry's mouth an nose. It's been six hours. A little water boarding wasn't going to break him.

"Louis, what are you doing?" Travis rushed to Louis' side. Louis was staring down at his new born with dead eyes. A pillow held tightly in his hands. Louis was feeding into instincts,"you can not do this. Harry is alive. You have to keep Abe alive," travis whispered. Louis dropped the pillow. 

"I can not feel him," Louis whispered,"Harry is fucking dead. I can not feel him," he got louder. His face turned red. He jaw clenched. An ocean leaked onto his cheek,"Harry is not coming back. Harry is dead. Harry is dead. Harry is dead. Harry is dead," he chanted. A baby wail joined him in his chanting.

Harry felt a change...the pressure of the universe shifted. He was currently alone in a cell, naked. Two guards stayed on the other side of the bars, their military grade weapons were held tightly in their sweaty hands. Harry observed their faces, they showed no sign that they felt what he felt. This was a personal change. Was Louis hurt? No. This wasn't a negative shift. This shift felt warm and welcoming, but it had the undertones of fear.  
"The baby," Harry whispered to himself. His son has been born.  
****

Louis looked down at his son who was peacefully sleeping. The baby did a tiny yawn that made his heart melt. It took a lot to calm him from his melt down. Travis had to hold Louis down while Elizabeth took the baby to safety. After a few hours Louis was trusted to be with his baby again, but only under close supervision. Marshal was in the corner watching every move that Louis made. Louis' attitude seemed to change after he breast fed Abraham. His still felt a little bit of haters, but his sons cuteness made up for it. Louis was now looking down lovingly at his baby. He created this pup. The emotions started to hit him. This was the last piece of Harry he would have. This tiny baby was all he had. He sang softly to the newborn. It was an Elvis song. He thought Elvis was appropriate because it was his daddy's favorite musician. Tears filled his eyes as he sang. He had to stop after one song. It was getting too much. He kissed Abraham's softly forehead 

"Your daddy was a great singer," Louis mumbled against the baby's soft skin,"back when your daddy was a bad man, he used his nice voice to get other omegas to talk to him. It made me so mad," Louis talked to Abraham even though he knew Abraham didn't understand a word he was saying,"even though I hated your daddy during that phase of his life, I'd rather have that Harry..." there was a clump in his throat that stopped him,"Then how your daddy is now," he didn't want to say the word dead. 

He couldn't tell his newborn son that his daddy was dead. It was ridiculous, but he couldn't do it even though Abraham would not understand anything he said. He didn't have the heart to tell him that his dad was dead.

Blood covered the cell's floor. The smell of iron filled Harry's nose. The taste of red revenge spilled into his nose. He stood in the middle of the cell naked, bodies surrounded him. Harry had won.

Earlier that morning a guard slid food to Harry through the door. Harry felt the cold trey hit his bare thigh. It was his breakfast that consented of toast, jam, eggs, and cigarettes. They recently started to give him a few cigarettes through the week. Usually a guard would lit it for him and they would have a smoke. The dark haired guard gave him a quick wink as he slide a butter knife along with the food. Harry hid the knife under his mattress.

At around noon, Ronald came in. Usually the man had a few guards with him along with a doctor or two, but today it was just him. Ronald, who rwas actually very quite short compared to Harry, had a cigarette in his hand and a cocky look on his face. The man went on about how well Harry was and how submissive he had been for the past couple of weeks. Harry did plan on killing Ronald, but Ronald let his big, cocky mouth decided his fate.

"Just wait until we find that omega of yours and your baby. Gonna kill the child and keep Louis in a cage. Only to come out to bre-" Ronald never got to finish that sentence before a butter knife got shoved into his right eye. With his teeth, Harry tore the man apart, limb by limb. The voice in the back of his head demanded him to leave, there were guards coming. The taste of revenge easily blocked out the voice of reason. It wasn't long before six guards surrounded Harry. The same guard from this morning gave him a quick wink before he started to shot. Within seconds, the five remaining guards were dead.

"You need to go now," The guard said. The helpful man had a scar coming down from his chin, and he was a few centimeters shorter than Harry. The red head started to strip on of the dead bodies,"you need to leave now, but don't go to far," he looked around as he shoved the clothes into Harry's chest,"meet me at the gas station by the motel at midnight, I know where you mate is."

*******

Abraham was now 2 weeks old. The baby was large for his age, even for a full wolf. Louis laid on his bed as the pup fed from him. Elizabeth was sitting on the bed along side him.

"We have an insider now," she coughed up after many minutes of silence,"Alpha Harry is not dead. He might be close to death, and feel dead mentally but Robin has confirmed that he is still alive."

Louis ears perk up. He held back the tears,"how can you be so sure? How can you trust this insider," he looked back down at baby Abraham.

"Robin is Marcus' nephew. Robin isn't a wolf, but he would do anything for his uncle. He has confirmed to me and Marcus many times about the state of Harry, Harry is alive."

******

Harry stood under the roof of the pumps with a cigarette in his mouth. He was still wearing the guard uniform that was very much soaked. The rain was pouring down almost like God was crying. God was a twisted man, that was the conclusion Harry came up with. He was crushing because he was happy Harry escaped. He was crying because Harry got out and escaped his punishment. Harry knew he wasn't a good person, but the torture the big man put him through was too much. Harry would never be the same, and he blames God. 

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by the red head from early calling his name silently. The red head was wearing a black sweatshirt and black corduroy pants. He had a manila folder tucked under his right arm.

"Harry," the red head said once more,"you don't know who I am," there was a brief pause,"oh, well my name is Robin by the way," he said quickly followed by an awkward laugh,"anyway in this folder, you'll see the exact location of your soulmate along with photos of where you'll be staying..." another pause. Robin opened the folder and pulled out a tiny picture that was meant to go in a wallet,"your son," he showed Harry a photo of the baby from his first day alive on this earth,"His name is Abraham, he was born September 8th."

Harry studied the tint photo. The baby was wrapped tightly in a baby blanket. Abraham was resting piece fully in a homemade nest. By the looks of it the clothes were Harry's. He kissed the photo,"I love you Abraham..."

Robin let this go on for a few more seconds before he cut in,"Hate to break this up, but you're on s tight schedule with time. In about an hour the military will be on the look out for you. In this folder there is 200£ in there along with a fake ID. You name until you get to the pack is Erin James Cook. You were born October 9th, 1962 and you're originally from York," Robin explained. He gave Harry the folder. That was soon followed by an outfit that consented of a black knit sweater, black bell bottoms, red boots, a black baseball hat, and sunglasses,"that's all my brothers clothes i could find."

With one last good luck, Robin left Harry alone.


End file.
